I'm never going back!
by Nostalgic Girl
Summary: New goddesses, characters, known characters with a different name, past. Broken friendship. I take no credits.
1. Captured

Hi, this is my first time writing fan fiction. In this Neptunia fan fiction, (maybe) most of the P.O.V.s are from Iffy or Neptune. I also change some of the character's names. In this chapter, I made Iffy has another name which is Falyn. She'll have a past that will be revealed, and a sister. My fanfic may be weird but try to enjoy it!

I take no credits except for Iffy's sister, tomes which I input and will in the story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>'I hate this place.'<strong>

**'Me too.'**

**'I can't believe they caught us.'**

**'We were just careless.' I tried making her feel better.**

**'This place reeks of medicine and other hygiene stuffs.' She said, wrinkling her nose at the foul smell she smelled. It's a good thing I don't have a nose as sharp as hers.**

**'I think it's a lab.' It does look like the pictures in those thrown out story books I read.**

**'Then why do they put us in a cage?'**

**'Maybe it's because you like to bite and nearly claw one of their eyes out.'**

**'I don't feel safe around them.'**

**'Nowhere is actually safe June. There's no such place and also, war is going on.'**

**'Why can't we join the war?'**

**'Because we barely know how to fight and also, we're still kids.' I explained.**

**'But we can fight! They're only too lazy to ask. Fighting in the war is far better than staying in this damn cage.' She kicks two of the metal bars while growling. The cage was in the middle of the room and knowing her, she'll and is feeling uneasy.**

**'War is cruel, it's also because of them we're here.' I said and she looks at me with sad eyes and I know what those eyes said.**

**'Do you still miss her?' She asked. 'Her' referring to our mom who abandoned us in the ruins of a building.**

**'Of course I do. But I'd rather stay here in this cage than look for her to find out that she might be dead or doesn't care about us... Anymore.' I know you missed her more than me June. She smiled.**

**Her ears seemed to perk up and her eyes taking on a glint of fear. 'They're coming back. The three of them this time. Something's bad is going to happen.' She stood up and hold the iron bars with both her hands.**

**'Oh c'mon June, they won't hurt two little 7 years olds.' I said.**

**The door opened then and 3 people in similar white robes walked over to us. They are the same people who brought us here. Something about them coming close to us makes me feel totally uneasy and a sick feeling in my stomach. They were smiling.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Iffy's P.O.V.<strong>

A throbbing pain soon emerged in the back of my head and everything was upside down and I was facing the ceiling. "Ouch." That was all I could say to the pain. I soon hear footsteps in the hallway followed by 5 knocks on the brown-painted door. "Iffy!" It's Compa, darn. "Are you okay? I heard a loud thump… Iffy?"

"I fell down," She then barged in without any delay. If only I wasn't so sleepy last night or morning to lock the door. She's one of the people I know who doesn't care for authorities. Sometimes even privacy. I just sat there, speechless with my legs spread into the front and my hands supporting my weight.

"How could you be so careless, what part of your body did you hit first?" She asked, squatting next to me.

"Head first, but really, I'm fine." _I got a headache but I'm not going to tell you that, that's for sure._ She didn't seem convinced and checked my head for bumps. "I told you Compa, I'm fine."

"Oh really? Then why is there a big bulge right over… Here." She pressed it and pain shoots all around my head like someone has just banged a loose tooth out of whoever mouth it was in.

"Ouch…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Hold on, I'll get you some bandages."

"What? Hell no!" I said, "I'll look stupid wearing bandages on my head just because there's a small bump in it."

"It won't be that bad." She wailed, "Especially not after I'll make you look like a cute chubby bunny!" This is one of the reasons I don't want her to find out I got careless and hurt myself. I can't even let her see a little scratch without debating about wearing bandages or get an injection to prevent viruses and so-called bacteria.

"I think I don't mind the bandages, but you putting them on me!"

"Then how about a panda?" _Is that even possible?_

"Sometimes I just think that you're wasting bandages for a not-so-critical-wound. I don't think this could even be called a wound, just a small bump and it's not that painful."

"A big bump. If it's not painful, then let's press it again and see if it hurts." She smiled.

"…No thanks."

"And I'm not wasting bandages, it's used when people get hurt and you're hurt." She lectured, her hands on her hip and a stern face was put on.

"Depending on what level of pain." I said.

"Oh why are you so stubborn Iffy? But that's one of the things I like about you because you're like a ticking-bomb-throwing kid." _Ticking-bomb-throwing-kid…?_

"I just want my own way."

"Oh well, did you hurt yourself anywhere else?"

"No."

"Okay, breakfast's ready. Tell me if your head hurts okay?"

"Sure." _Never. _She then exits the extra room Compa and I shared. I guess she must've slept in Nep's room or not at all. I sat on the bed and stares out into space. I then feel movement in my left part of my head. My leafy-like hair piece could be seen gently floating it's way under my hair that it tied in a soft red light which also means undoing my small ponytail. It then seemed to enlarge and took on a form of a little, I usually calls tiny even though she's in the same size as lady Histoire, girl on a red covered book with blank pages. She has scarlet hair that was messily tied into a loose ponytail hovering on her left side. She wears a red dress with black stripes at some places, much similar to Histoire's. An all-black colored rifle was on top of the book, like her, beside her.

"Hey…" I said.

Her eyes was closed and then it opened to reveal her similar colored eyes as her hair. She smiled rather sympathetically, "Hey…" She floated closer before asking with either a cheerful or hoping tone. "I miss you, miss me?"

"How am I supposed to miss you if I see you every single day?"

"I mean in this form." Scarlet said.

"Um, well, yeah I guess…?"

She sighed. "Oh what a meanie!" She floated above the stack of clothes I brought here for the so called request Nep forced me to do.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Oh Iffy! Iffy!" Nep called._

_"__What do you want?"_

_"__I want you to do something for me."_

_"__Do you really think I'm your maid or something?" I asked, starting to get pissed already._

_"__I mean a friendly request. You do quests right, so it's a request!"_

_"__Quests and requests, they are two different words Neptune. Still, what do you want?"_

_"__Sleepover at my place for a whole week!"_

_"…__Why?"_

_"__Because I want you to."_

_I sighed._

* * *

><p>"Here." She said, tossing me a black jacket with matching colored short pants. "Are you going to go to the guild today?"<p>

"Maybe not."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"OK."

"Pain?"

"No." I said.

"You can't lie to me."

"Sometimes I can."

"If this keeps on, I'm going to have to contact them."

"Don't."

"Then don't lie." A red touchable hologram appeared beside her, smaller than her. She began typing something when a hologram appeared in front of me, big enough for me to see the contents. It read FireFall- 22.6, Nightolgia- 18.9.

"… Naru…" I murmured, amazed.

"It changes all the time, this is just the result I get when you're sleeping."

"Is that why you pulled me?"

"I have to, to wake you up since you won't budge."

"Hey, even if you're in a hair tie form, you still can hear and see even if your eyes and ears aren't visible. So you know I tried to get away last night."

"Last morning. It's 3 am." She corrected. "And now it's 8 am." She said, now closing her eyes.

"See."

"Still, what they did are amazing. You should thank them. When it reaches 12, you'll be coughing out blood."

"Okay."

She turns back into a green hair tie, which I painted green.


	2. Captured: Part 2

Hi again, sorry if there are spelling errors or other names in this chapter, I changed the name at the last moment, please tell me if there is a name that's out of place, I'll change it, thanks.

* * *

><p>'I'm starting to doubt them.' One of them said.<p>

'Just look at their eyes. It shows bravery, wildness and fire. They're perfect!' The man in the middle said. He was the shortest of the three.

'This is really important. We must choose carefully and since war is going on, no one will notice missing kids because they will be thought dead. And so, we must take advantage of this situation.' The man in the left who was the tallest said.

Missing kids… Are they kidnappers? What are they going to do with us? Questions immediately arise in my head and only one reasonable answer came up. It's not an answer, but a solution, to be free. _Run. _A cold hand clasped mine hard and I looked to my right. June's shivering and I saw fear in her identical emerald eyes to mine together with uncertainty, fury and wildness. Her eyes was going everywhere but they always return to the 3 figures in front of us. And at that moment I knew, escape was futile for us.

The man in the right who was the first to spoke laughed scarily, an evil laugh. 'Look at them!' He pointed at us. 'Bravery and fire? Fright was all I could see in those emerald eyes of theirs!' Alyssa gripped my hand tighter and I did the same to hers.

'They were scared of your laugh Gale.' The man in the left said and the man called Gale stopped laughing.

'Why don't we observe them? This moment is critical, even if I'm so sure of them, we still can't take chances can we?' The man in the middle said. I could hear June's heavy breathing now. She's gasping and shivering. She had always had her animal sense after all so this might really be frightening to her more than me. The only word I can come up with for our feelings is, _trapped._

Yes we can't. The man in the left said.

'So, what are we going to do with this pesky little gremlins? I'm not going to try and catch them if they get loose. Catching them is hard and you want to talk about controlling them?' Gale said.

"Patience Gale. You always get so emotional like this little ones here'" The man in the left said and I could see the hatred in Gale's eyes all aiming at the man in the left, it almost seemed like I could hear all his thoughts just by looking at his hatred-filled eyes, _stab him to death_. I gasped a little. 'They're tough and is hard to catch is what makes them special. You don't get to see kids like this every day. Now, about controlling them. First, we'll observe to make sure they are the perfect specimens and _then_ we'll control them with all of our technologies here.' He gestured to his, our surroundings. There are gadgets, tubes and other stuffs I didn't know about.

Gale huffed and the man in the middle chuckled. _The perfect specimens_, he said.

'What are you going to do to us?' I gathered up courage and spoke up.

The man in the left walked closer to the cage and squatted. It was then I could see his face since his bangs had been closing them. He had calm blue sapphire eyes but I know that there is something hidden behind that blue ocean of calmness. He looked like he's in his 30s and he have nice features. He smiled. An emotionless smile. 'Little brave girl, we won't harm you and your sister. We'll just be observing you.'

'And then?' June asked before I could. I'm happy she got her always-little-but-still-confidence back despite being in the middle of the room.

He smiled again, his nasty smile. 'And then we'll be little best buddies.' I know it's a lie.

'It's a lie.' June said. I mentally slapped myself. _You have always said your suspicions at a bad time!_ Was what I wanted to say to her but I also can't help but think that what she did was good. Maybe she could trick this hidden-inner-motive-guy to get information. She loves and is good at flipping tables after all. But the only problem here is that she could only do that without being careless is to not feel insecure at the moment. Things like this is only a game to her. She gives up too fast whenever she feel like she's going to lose, that's her problem.

_Keep calm June, keep calm and play the game. I'm here. _I squish her hand a little harder hoping she would get the message but I know that even if she did, it would still be futile because no matter how calm she looks, most of the time there's always a thunder storm inside her. _Just cool your head for a while._

He laughed a deep laugh and I could sense some amuse in them. This guy can't be trusted, that's for sure. 'You're a suspicious little one eh? Now tell me, how old you two are.'

'Why should we?' She spats. _I think you're crazy but at the same I'm happy for you. _

He laughed. 'You hear that Gale, Kei?'

The man who was in the middle, now left laughed lightly. 'They're perfect.'

June and I shared worried glances. The man in front of us who was the only one nameless now, smiled. 'We mean you no harm, we just want to know the both of you better.'

'I don't trust you.' June said.

'And we have no reason to.' I finished for her. She looked at me and we exchanged a smile.

'Hm…' He puts his right hand on his chin. "There _is _no reason for the both of you to trust me, or us." Something about what he said made me feel uneasy.

* * *

><p>I yawned as I entered the living room which is also used as a kitchen, dining room, game room, and for breakfasts too. A multi-used room. <em>Nice.<em>

"Morning IF!" Nepgear greeted.

"Morning." I replied. I look around, Neptune isn't here. I'm not surprised. She's a lazy one after all. But I respect her somehow an admired her, only when she's in HDD form is when she earns my admire. But the human formed Neptune, she's my friend and has my trust because she's my _first_ friend.

"By the way, what happen? I heard a loud thump." Nepgear asked.

"Iffy fell down from the bed." Compa answered for me.

"What, seriously? Are you hurt?" Gear asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I have a tough head." I said casually. _Yeah, right._

"That's good to hear," Her expression was relieved. "Breakfast's ready now. IF, can you go wake sis up for me? I need to prepare the plates."

"Iffy's the nearest to the door, that's why." Compa said.

"…OKAY…" I mumbled.

"Hey Nep, wake " I stared in shock at the mess in the room. It's for sure way messier after I left them at 3 am. I looked on the left side of the room where the sound of snoring came. Neptune was covered in now–shriveled blankets. I walked over to her, "Nep, wake up."

She wouldn't budge.

"Nep! There's puddings!"

"Where?!" She jolted up and knocked me down with her _strong_ head. "Oh, hey Iffy!"

"Damn you Nep…" _It hurts! Just how strong your head is anyway?!_

"So… Where's the pudding?" She asked.

"You'll get it after breakfast." I lied. _Is there even any pudding left?_

"What time is it? I want to go back to sleep." She dropped to the ground looking dead but with a peaceful, drooling face. I got up and head towards the door, "Fine then, I'll just tell Gear to give it to charity instead "

"NO!" She screamed and run towards the door leaving me dumbfounded. _Wow… Is she always this fast when it comes to puddings?_

Neptune yawns just like I did when I entered the now-used-for-breakfast-room. "Geez, what's up with you people? Why is everyone such sleepy-heads today?" Gear complained.

"Nep-Nep! You'll never guess what happened today!" Compa said and I could guess what she would say.

"What, what? That it's my birthday?!" Nep started jumping up and down like a hyperactive kid.

"Iffy fall off the bed and actually hit the floor!" _I KNEW IT. I KNEW SHE WOULD SAY THAT._

Neptune bursts into laughter.

"Head's first just like when I first found you Nep-Nep." Compa said.

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose." I growled. "And it's not funny!"

Neptune still won't stop laughing and was now sitting on the floor holding her stomach. _It's not even funny._

"Okay, enough joking guys." Gear said.


	3. Ice Cream

**I'm sorry for deleting the chapters without notice and I'm also sorry if this chapter's horrible.**

* * *

><p>"Iffy, Iffy!" Nep called.<p>

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the guild as always." I replied.

"Can you take a day off?"

"Why?"

"Just once, PLEASE?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to." She smiled.

"…NO." I pressed the lift button.

"Why not?" She whined. "Don't you get tired working 24 hours every day?"

"I don't work every day for 24 hours, I'm not a robot but I don't have any quests or duty in line and I don't slack off either." I said.

"But I'm BORED." She whined.

"Why not play your games like you always do?"

"Little Meanie Histy took my console." She said proudly.

"Good for you." I entered the lift.

"Iffy!" She whined as entered too and stands beside me, smiling.

"Nep, I'm going to _work_, not babysitting." I said.

"You babysit?"

"You."

"Oh c'mon Iffy, I just want a partner to play."

"Why not go bother Gear?"

"She's gone directly after breakfast. And Compa…?"

"She's having her medical exam." We get out as it had reached the lobby.

"So… I'm going with… Iffy!" She glomps on me.

"Nep!" The cleaners who were there started to look at us and I blushed.

"So, let's not go on quests and stuff but let's just go bother or stalk someone." She said. "What about… Noirey?"

"I don't have a death wish that much." I said.

"Boo…"

"If you want to bother her, do it yourself."

"But her overly protective sister is there…" She looks like she's imagining something horrible.

"She's kind and anyway, isn't she supposed to be hanging out with Gear? I heard they're going to a beach or pool."

"Why didn't Geary invite me?"

"Because you would ruin everything?"

"Boo…! What if we bother Compa?"

I smiled. "That's a really wonderful way to die, Nep."

"I'm sure Compa wouldn't mind."

"It's not her that I mean."

"Huh? Then who? Um… The third closest to Compa is Geary but she's hanging out. The second is Iffy and the first is me!" She said happily.

"What makes you think you're the first?"

"That's because I met Compa first."

"Okay then. Good luck surviving your gameless day, Nep." I walked away.

"Iffy…! Come back…!"

**Neptune's P.O.V.**

"…And then Iffy ran away and _then _I followed my original idea and _then_ I came here!" I said.

"OK." Noirey said and she is still stamping her TONS of documents that was piled up neatly on her desk.

…

*Stamp* *Stamp* *Stamp*

…

*Stamp* *Stamp* *Stamp*

…

*Stamp* *Stamp* *Stamp*

"Boo…" I mumbled.

*Stamp* *Stamp* *Stamp*

"Noirey…" I whined in a small voice.

*IGNORANCE*

I screamed in frustration.

*Stamp* *Stamp* *Stamp*

I point at her. "Why are you ignoring me?!"

"I'm working." Came her short reply.

"But I'm your guest." I whined.

"I never asked you to come." She said and is now typing on her computer.

"But I did so technically, I'm Lastation's Goddess's guest, right?"

"Yeah and I allowed you to sit on the brand new couch. Isn't that enough?"

"But I came here to play."

"I'm BUSY."

I HATE THAT WORD.

I lay on my back. "Why does everyone keep saying they're busy nowadays?"

*IGNORANCE*

"Oh, Oh! Is my birthday coming soon and you all are ignoring me because all of you are busy wrapping the billion presents "

"No."

It dropped like an 800 ton bomb.

"Then WHY?!" I screamed.

**Iffy's P.O.V.**

"Thanks Iffy!" Compa said as she take the lunch box she left back at Nep's tower.

"Sure."

"How's Nep-Nep? She called me to ask where Iffy is."

"…What?"

"Just around 6 minutes ago."

"I thought you're not allowed to bring phones for your exams."

"Uh-huh but now I'm on my break." Compa said. "So… Did something happen?"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "She wanted to hang out and I told her I have to go to the guild but she kept pestering and then she got distracted and I took my chance and ran away."

"Um… Well I guess it's better if you start running now."

"Why?"

"I told her you would deliver my lunch box!" She said cheerfully.

"Why did you tell her?' I whined. "Got to go now then, bye Compa!" I started running.

"Bye Iffy!"

I ran round the corner as fast as I can before I bumped into someone. "Ouch!"

"Owy!"

"Iffy!" A familiar light voice said.

I stared at 2 pairs of identical blue eyes blinking at me. "Rom… Ram?" I asked.

"Yes…" Rom said.

"Oh, there you are Iffy!" Ram said, standing up. "We were about to look for you."

"I don't really get it but sorry for bumping into you, lady Ram." I said.

"It's okay!" She said. "But you're going to owe me one ice cream cup, no, two!" She hold out 2 of her fingers.

I sighed. "Sure, fine."

"What flavor do you want Rom? I want blueberry!" Ram said.

"I think I'll have strawberry." Rom said.

"…You want them now?" I asked.

"Yup!" Ram said.

"There's an ice cream stall nearby." Rom said.

"We've bought a cup and Gear says no more than one but now Iffy's going to buy us one more!" Ram said hyperactively.

"It's really delicious." Rom said.

"Uh… Sure…" I said. "Wait, where's Gear and shouldn't lady Uni be with her? And why are the both of you looking for me?"

"Yup, Uni's there. We're looking for you so that we could have our sisters hangout day in PEACE." Ram said.

"We were hoping you could and would take Neptune away…" Rom said.

"Neptune…?"

"C'mon Iffy!" They hold my hands and started dragging me into the nearby park.

"Not to be rude or anything, but today's a special day and that…" Ram pointed at a laughing-like-crazy-as-always Neptune beside Nepgear who keeps glancing at Uni who is behind her with either a worried or sorry face.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"She laughs at her own terrible joke, can you believe that?" Rom said.

"I guess so..." I said.

"Buy us ice cream before dragging her out will ya?" Ram said.

"Can I buy with the toppings as well?" Rom asked.

"Oh, oh, I want toppings too!" Ram said.

"I don't mind but just don't blame me if the both of you get sick." I said.

They giggled before running off to an ice cream stall on the other side of the bench.

I started to walk slowly when I heard someone pacing towards me. It's Uni. "There you are." She sighed in relief.

"I'm really sorry about Neptune." I said.

"Iffy!" Ram shouted.

"Hey, one cup is enough Ram." Uni said.

"Iffy agreed to buy us one cup each!" Rom said.

"What?" Uni whined and she looked at me. "Why?"

"I bumped into Ram and she wanted me to buy her and Rom a cup for each as a payback." I explained.

She sighed. "Um… Then, can you buy me one as well, as another payback for Neptune destroying the day?"

"You'll get sick so no."

"No I won't. I'm tough." Uni said.

"I know that but still-"

"C'mon Iffy, before Nep or Gear notice." Rom was suddenly beside me.

"Okay."

"I guess I'll buy one myself since it's delicious after all." Uni said. "Don't tell Gear okay Rom?" She winked.

"Uh-huh." Rom said.

"Oh, IF, you're here!" Gear exclaimed when she saw me walking to her. "It's so good to see you."

Neptune immediately stopped giggling all by herself and looked at me. "Iffy!" She said happily.

I sighed. "I guess I can skip a day of work if you really want to hang out that bad."

"Yay! Bye Geary." She hopped and waved at her even if she is just 3 centimeters in front.

"Okay, um, have you seen Rom, Ram and Uni, IF?" Gear asked.

_They're hiding while finishing their ice creams that they secretly bought behind your back. _"Nope, haven't seen them."

"Oh okay… That's odd." Gear said.

"Let's go Iffy!" Nep started dragging me.

_I shouldn't have gone out at all today…_


	4. Passed Midnight snack

"Please lady Histoire, give her consoles back." I begged Lady Histoire.

"It's for her own good but why do you want me to give it back? You know she'll ignore her duties again." Histoire said.

"Yes but-"

"Iffy! Let's hang out again tomorrow!" Nep said from somewhere behind me.

"Oh…" Lady Histoire said.

"I can't handle another day with her… So please "

"Good luck with that IF. I'm sure you'll do a magnificent job handling her just like what I did for a couple of years." She said sarcastically before floating away.

I sighed exasperatedly.

"It's Sunday tomorrow so I can handle Nep-Nep, Iffy." Compa said.

"That's great, thanks."

"But Iffy must come as well."

"…Why?"

"It's Sunday so we should hang out together!" She said happily.

"Sunday is for relaxing and I would really prefer staying at home rather than babysitting Nep." I said.

"Nope. You're coming tomorrow. Nep-Nep has already bought the tickets anyway."

"Tickets? What tickets?"

"The new game park in Lowee." She smiled. "It's sold out now so we're REALLY lucky to get enough tickets for 3."

"Um okay… But when did you guys…?"

"Just a few minutes ago." She said.

…

"I'm so excited." Compa said.

"Great then, I'm off now." I started to walk out when Nep called me.N

"Iffy…" She whined. "We agreed that we would have a sleepover for a while."

"Nep, I have my own home."

"Nope, you're going to stay here for another 2 weeks." Nep said.

"Why not ask your other friends instead?"

"Nope, I only want to be with my BFFs!" She said cheerfully.

"Aren't they your BFFs as well?" I asked.

"Yeah but I want Iffy and Compa... And Histy… Only."

I stared at her for a while before sighing. "Fine." I dropped my bag at the couch.

She smiled.

"Just for another week." I said.

.

.

.

I sighed as I look at the wall clock again. It says '2:54 am'.

"C'mon Iffy, eat up." Compa said while munching a cracker.

"You do realize it's 3 in the morning and if we eat, it's going to ruin our body clock."

"They're only biscuits and sweets so it's okay."

"We've been staying up really late since yesterday, aren't you tired at all?" I asked.

"Nope." Compa said and looks at Nep. "Seeing Nep-Nep happy and energetic makes me happy and energetic too!"

I looked at Nep. She's muttering something while she's engrossed with whatever game she's playing on her Ps Vita.

"Doesn't look that happy to be affecting others if you ask me." I said.

"The vibe will get to you in a while Iffy. Just be patient." She eats another cracker.

"I think I'm going to bed in the other room." I said, standing up when Nep suddenly shouts which made me jolt.

"What is it?" I asked, looking frantically for a possible cockroach or a bug lurking around. I hate bugs.

"You lost the game? The battery ran out? You saved in the wrong file? You accidentally erased a file?" Compa asked. I guess she makes more sense. It's Neptune after all.

"I just remembered something!" Nep said.

"That your shares are going down drastically and you're not doing anything about it?" I asked.

"That… Um, I came up with nothing." Compa said.

"I forgot to bring my puddings here!" Nep's eyes were suddenly teary. "Geary bought a lot so the three of us can share. I was planning to make them as a midnight snack!"

"Neptune… It's 3 in the morning, it's passed midnight and soon dawn will come. The best thing to do now is to TAKE A REST." I said.

"But I want my puddings…" Nep said.

"I think one pudding for each would be nice right now." Compa said.

"Not you too." I whined.

"I'm too lazy to get them but I really want them…" Nep is drooling now.

"I'm too comfortable sitting in Nep-Nep's room. Don't want to get up." Compa said with a dreamy tone.

"It's in the fridge, Iffy!" Nep said with enthusiasm.

"I never said that I would take them for you guys." I said.

"For _us_, Iffy." Nep said.

"Iffy's the closest to the door." Compa said.

"And the only one standing." Nep said.

I sighed. "I can't believe you guys are ganging up on me. Fine, I'll get them."

"Sweet! Thanks Iffy!"

I didn't turn on the lights in the living room because they were already on. Lady Histoire is sitting on her book as always but now she's typing something.

"What are you doing Lady Histoire?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled. "Just browsing some websites on how to change lazy people."

"I don't think Neptune would change." I said.

"I don't want her to change like that much. Just a little so that she would be more serious with her work and duty as a goddess."

"Maybe hiding her puddings or bribing her with them?"

"That won't work because Nepgear would secretly give them to Neptune since she spoils her sister so much."

"But Nep really can do something if she really wants to. So I guess all she needs is just motivation and support? A goal maybe?"

"Hm… Maybe… I'll guess I'll try that then. Thank you."

"Sure."

I grabbed the puddings from the fridge and went back to Nep's room after saying goodnight and good morning to lady Histoire.

"There." I said as I dump the puddings on the table. There were 20 but I brought back only 6.

"They look so DELICIOUS!" Nep's eyes were teary and she was drooling again.

"Yum!" Compa said as she starts eating one already.

"It's cold so the both of you are most likely to get stomach aches soon." I said.

"It's worth the risk, Iffy." Compa said.

"C'mon Iffy, take some! They're EXTREMELY delicious." Nep said before she took some cups and pace to her reserved game spot in her room, leaning on the glass walls. I stood up and Compa asked, "You're not going to bed are you, Iffy?"

"No," I sighed. "Just to walk around a little. I got pins and needles."

"Okay." Compa said while opening her second cup.

I walk over to Nep's bed and sat beside it, the other side from where Nep's sitting and she's engrossed with her game and is thrashing around like a mad person. I pushed the cup I'm holding under the bed together with the small spoon that is plastered to it and my hair tie as well.

I sighed and leaned on the bed. Something tugged the sleeves of the black jacket I'm wearing that's covering my matching colored tank top. I looked on my right hand. Scarlet's head was peering out of the oversized light purple blanket covering the bed till the floor. She pushed the cup out and made hand signs for me to open it and I did before pushing it back under the bed.

_I don't really like sweets._


	5. How tragic Neptune can think

**I have a bad sense of humor and this chapter is probably horrible. **

**Note for previous chapters: There will be 2 Keis. The oracle of Lastation and a scientist. They're 2 different people.**

* * *

><p>"Nepgear is really going to kill us." I gasped, out of breath. "And not to mention Lady Histoire... I'm so screwed."<p>

"Nep-Nep where are you?" Compa called. "Please come out!'

"Neptune, if you're hiding on purpose, it's not funny and it never is so come out!" I said to the invisible Neptune.

"Iffy! What if Nep-Nep got kidnapped?" Compa asked.

"You've got to be kidding right?"

"But Nep-Nep is cute! The abductor must've mistaken her for a bunny or a rabbit."

"Aren't bunnies and rabbits the same thing?"

"Bunnies are cuter!"

"Um… Okay…" _They're ugly and always have a devious looking face and is always staring and will kill you in your sleep._

"So who do you think kidnaps Nep-Nep?"

"Compa, Neptune is a goddess and can certainly fight," _Even though she looks weak. _"Maybe she's just lost in the crowd or can't find changes for the bathroom fee or something."

"So… We're the one walking away from Nep-Nep?" Compa panicked. "We should go back Iffy. Wait… Which direction did we came from?"

"Uh… I think we came from that way?" I pointed behind Compa.

"But we lost Nep-Nep around the roller coaster area right? So we should go from that way." She pointed behind me. "I saw the roller coaster."

"I also saw the roller coaster from your direction." I said.

"Which one should we check first?"

"I don't know but we should stick together or I'm probably going to have to stay here overnight looking for the two of you. Let's just go from my direction." I said, starting to pace.

"I'll be right behind you."

**Neptune's P.O.V.**

"Yikes… How did I end up here? I hate the music… It gives me the creeps. But I loved the setting. It's like the scene when the heroine faces her bad luck when she lost her friends or boyfriend or whatever and the next scene should be the most touching one. Wait, since I'm in the heartbreaking scene, does that mean that someone is watching? I must look good. But I can't act like I lost my friends because I _have_ friends… Or wait, should I have said 'I _used_ to have friends'? Um, no way… Iffy'll choke me and Compa will make me unable to breathe since she'll hug me just like how Gear does when she's in a sad mood and I'll feel bad for not acknowledging Iffy and Compa as my friends. Oh this is confusing! Maybe I should fight with them and the befriend them again but does that mean that I'm using them like how the selfish character from the RPG game takes advantages of his friends and everything precious that only a really lucky guy could have and he have it, just so that he could get the most powerful title and ends up losing everything? I hate that character! I don't want to be like him but I want to look good. For my fans. For my friends. For Geary. For my unconditional love for games. For my…"

**Securities watching the hidden camera **

"Why is that girl talking to herself?" Guy 1 said.

"I don't think she knows she's in a haunted house." Guy 2 said.

"Where are the ghosts?"

"I think they're scared of her. Look at them hiding on the corners." Guy 3 said.

"And to think the manager hired them to scare people, they freak themselves out." Guy 2 said.

"Do you think that girl's lost?" Guy 1 asked.

"She did mention that she herself didn't know how she gets in here." Guy 3 said.

"She could be a real ghost." Guy 2 said. "No one talks to themselves that loud and long and she's also wearing a white jacket with a few purple contrasts."

"That's stupid."

"Turn on the volume." Guy 1 said.

"…Huh? What if I'm dead and this is hell? Hell is supposed to be dark and full of fire right? But this place stinks and has music, the hell king's taste is horrible for music, and it's full of blood… Oh and I kept on seeing eyes and people, probably zombies. I didn't get a chance to say good bye to any of my friends. And Nep Jr… She might be bawling and Histy probably shedding a tear or 2. What about Iffy, Compa? The others? I want to go home! I'm not ready to die and I don't want to be in hell. If I could go back, I'll work hard. So please to anyone who's listening, please send me back to Earth. Not reincarnation, but as Neptune with the memories I have etc. I don't want to be anyone different. I have to set things right. I HAVE TO. I have to. But wait, how _did_ I die in the first place? I remember that I was with Iffy and Compa at the funfair and Iffy is trying hard not to vomit after I forced her to ride the roller coaster for the 8th time since it's fine and after that… NO! My memory is blurry. Could I be suffering from amnesia again? Did I look bad when I die? Did I die in a silly way? Did I die in honor or foolish act? Or did Histy kill me for being too lazy. But she has put up with it until now so why suddenly give up? She _has_ given up a long time ago hasn't she? Or maybe I got hurt and Compa wrapped me in those killer bandages again and I choked or can't breathe?

"Or maybe… _MAYBE _it's Iffy… What did I do to make her angry this time? By angry I mean truly angry. Did I joke too far or something? She always has a gun or two, qatars, phones and maybe any other weapons with her. Sometimes I think she's paranoid or just simply messed up. Huh... Or maybe got into an accident like a roller coaster or a bumper car and broke my neck to two. Or maybe… I suicide… Wait… I SUICIDE?! Why? I don't want to die but I am and I can't remember… Why did I suicide? Wait, maybe this is just some run down building used by murderers and they killed me and now I'm resurrected as a ghost… A ghost… I'm a ghost now and my job is to haunt people." Neptune laughs creepily.

…

…

…

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"WHERE'S THE EXIT?!"

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"THERE'S A REAL GHOST!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

**Neptune's P.O.V.**

"There's Humans… My very first preys…"

**Compa's P.O.V.**

"Yum… That looks really yummy." I said, drooling a little while staring at a fast food stall. I shook my head and said to myself. "No. Must stay focus. Must stay focus. Must stay fo- Wait… Where did Iffy go?"

"Hm… That's odd. Iffy! Iffy?!" I called. "Where is she?"

**Iffy's P.O.V.**

"Those two…" I started shivering not because of cold but because of the anger that is rapidly getting stronger by the second.

"After I told her to stick behind me… I don't even think Compa would even hear her phone rings if I dial her. It's crowded, it's… Uh…" I said to myself.

"Hello there little girl! New to this wonderland? Mr Bunny-"

I glared viciously at the damn mascot and he ran away and I hope it's for good. "Dammit…"

"IFFY!" Someone called from somewhere out of nowhere.

"Huh…?"

"IFFY!" That person called again. It sounds like… Neptune!

"Neptune? Where are you?" I looked around. "Nep-"

!

Something glomps on me with full force from behind. "What the- "

"Oof!"

"OUCH!" I fell flat on the stony customized sidewalk.

"IFFY! I'm SO glad to see you!" Neptune started crying. "I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"URGH Nep! You will if you won't get off me." She's not that heavy, in fact she's light but the fact that she's pressing my head down that makes me hard to breathe, is going to make me pass out soon.

She gets off me after that. "I was lost, Iffy! And I'm a ghost."

I brushed the dirt of me. "Yeah, sure Nep. But that still won't change the fact that I'll still try to kill you for this and making me and Compa panic."

"I was probably kidnapped."

"Kidnapped or run away?"

"Kidnapped, Iffy! How mean…"

"I guess I won't be so mad if we would just find Compa now." I said.

"Where is she?"

"She disappeared." I said.

"…Iffy, maybe you'll be next."

"Nep, where did you go and who the heck feed all of this crap into you? I'll kill them for adding their mind made crap into your already filled head."

"I found myself in hell."

…

"There was a lot of blood and I promised that if I returned to Earth as the same me, I won't be lazy anymore and I've learned something extremely valuable. You have to enjoy every single day of your life because death may come unexpectedly and you won't get the chance to say goodbye." Neptune is holding her hands together to her chest and her face is facing to the sky with her eyes closed.

…

"I'm so happy we're here."

I took out one of my cell phones, the pink one and dialed Lady Histoire.

"Who are you calling, Iffy?"

I ignored her but holds one of her hand with my free hand in case something attracts her and she would walk towards it.

"Yes, hello?" A voice answered after the second beep.

"Lady Histoire?"

"Why are you on the phone with Histy?" I ignored Nep again.

"Yes. Is something wrong IF?" Histoire asked.

"Neptune crashed."

"CRASHED?!"

"No. Not that way. I meant mentally."

"Oh. You scared me."

"Sorry."

"That's mean, Iffy." Nep said.

"In what way? Good or bad?" Histoire asked.

"In a good way I guess. She said that she wanted to do her work and um… She said that she had learned a valuable lesson…"

"That we all must treasure every single day as death might come unexpectedly and we won't get a chance to say goodbye." Neptune said to the phone I hand her.

"You're right IF. I'll book a psychiatrist now. Thank you for telling me." Histoire said.

"Okay."

"What does she mean psychiatrist? You said it is a good crash."

"Yeah but it's weird you know Neptune… To change that drastically in just barely 2 hours." I said.

"Well I got really scared finding myself all alone in a dark area. I thought that maybe… That maybe…" She suddenly got teary. _Are you serious?! _"I've lost you all…" Her voice breaks.

"Are there blood and weird looking people there?" I asked.

She nodded.

"You're in a haunted house Neptune. Relax. Chill. It's not hell." I said calmly and I smiled. "Besides, Compa and I will never leave your side. Okay Neptune?"

She nods and smiled. "Thanks Iffy."


	6. Twigs and leaves

**Note: The flashbacks are not connected.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I changed some scenes in here.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not even surprised she went back to her usual lazy demeanor." Lady Histoire said as we're watching Neptune play games with Nepgear.<p>

"Well… I actually prefer Neptune like this." I said.

"I like Nep-Nep like this too, Histy." Compa exclaimed.

"Well I do too but I REALLY hope that she would be a little bit more serious with her work." Histoire said.

"Maybe she will if she finds it… Entertaining?" I suggested.

Histoire sighed before having a serious look at her face. "Neptune you better start doing quests like what you told me yesterday."

"Aye… Okay… Quests… Click… Dammit you monster! Just lose the power up already…!" Neptune said.

"Up… Right… Uppercut… Duck… Left… Jump… Shield… Oh no!" Nepgear exclaimed.

Both purple sisters were engrossed with the game their playing. Lady Histoire is trembling with fury now and her face is all red.

"Uh Iffy…?" Compa whispered. "Maybe we should bail."

"Yeah…" I said as I'm looking at lady Histoire.

Compa pressed the lift button and I paced to her as soon as the lift door opens.

_Hope you see tomorrow Nep and Gear._

As the door closed, shouting, screams and yelps were heard.

"Histy…?!"

"Ah!"

"The console!"

"Histy don't pluck that… NOOO!"

"What are you doing with the scissor?!"

"Histoire don't, please!"

"You just cut the cables!"

"Goodness Histoire!"

And no more was heard since the lift is travelling down in the middle of the Planeptune Tower.

"Do you think Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge be alright?" Compa asked as she stands beside me.

"They're used to it so I guess so."

"I'm so sad today because there won't be another sleepover."

"Compa, you're having tests. You should really study."

"Yeah but Nep-Nep and Iffy helps me study and concentrate. I can only do that when I'm feeling happy."

"Listen to music."

"People's laughter are music to my ears."

"You sounded like you're a nature lover, Compa."

"I prefer town more though."

"Well, we better do our jobs _then_ we'll have another hang out or maybe sleepovers again." I said.

"Nep-Nep promised me that if I passed my test, we would hang out in my place of choice."

"Do you have one in mind? Please don't make it a hospital or something like that, Compa."

"Hospitals' no fun for hang outs. Nep-Nep and I wanted to take Iffy and only the three of us… Go for…" Compa said.

I gulped. "For what?"

"People watching!" Compa exclaimed.

… "What?" I asked. Dumbfounded.

"Nep-Nep and I wanted to try people watching." Compa said.

"You've got to be kidding me Compa."

The lift reached the lobby and we walked out.

"It'll be fun Iffy! I can't wait." She ran and I stopped on my tracks.

"I should take continuous quests that day."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>There you go." Gale said.<strong>_

_**June and I stared and stared and stared and the lifeless hair ties lying on the palm of his hands. One is red and the other is black.**_

"_**I don't like tying my hair." June said.**_

"_**My hair is short." I said.**_

"_**Mine too if you haven't noticed at all." June said.**_

"_**Well, these are not just any other hair ties. They're special. C'mon girls, wake up or if you're not sleeping at all, talk to them. Hello? Hello?" Gale talked to them. **__The hair tie monsters._

_**We shared a look saying that he's crazy.**_

"_**They must've hit your head very hard don't they?" I asked.**_

"_**No, of course not. Well they did but I have a strong head." He looked back at the so-called monsters. "Wake up please?"**_

"_**Maybe you should drink something." June suggested.**_

"_**Yeah…" I agreed with her.**_

"_**Here they are. Now say hello." Gale said, holding up the hair ties.**_

"_**Hello tiny people." June said.**_

_**I stared at the red haired head that is slowly emerging from the tiny light on the right.**_

_**It stared back at me with a smug face.**_

"_**I'll kill you if you call me tiny again." Another **_**tiny**_** fairy-like person said. She has long messy white hair tied into the form of a drill that is hovering on her left side. She wears a black and white dress.**_

_**The other one is red, fairy like as well, **_**tiny**_**, has a long red **_**more neater**_** hair than the other tied into a loose ponytail hovering on her right side.**_

"_**How can you kill me if you're **_**SO **_**tiny?" June asked.**_

"_**Okay that's it. I'll scratch your face till you bleed to death!" The white haired girl said.**_

"_**How can you make me bleed to death when you're so tiny? You'll going to need over a hundred or thousand scratches and since your hand is also **_**SO **_**tiny, I don't think you could even hurt me." June said.**_

"_**Well, I see you're getting along with them. I don't know which one is for you and which one is for you… Why don't you make your choices? I have to go now before they notice I'm missing. They're tomes and they are special. I've somehow created them with some helps. They have their own specialty and weapon and I've made them able to change into another form besides a book so they won't know. Keep them well. They're friends and companions. Not slaves." Gale said as he stood and left leaving the tiny people hovering the air on their matching colored books which have magically appeared.**_

* * *

><p>"Good morning." The lady at the desk greeted me.<p>

"Good morning." I greeted back.

"What quests would you like to take?" She asked.

"I'll just take a level higher than me quests as usual."

"Sure, pick as much as you like." A green hologram appeared in front of me filled with words describing each quests there.

I picked 5 of them.

"Don't work too hard, IF." She said.

"I won't." I said as I left the guild.

All of the quests are monster hunting. Monsters here are so different

**Neptune's P.O.V.**

"And so… I'm here Blanny!"

She together with her sisters stared at me. 2 pairs of lifeless and 1 pair of blank eyes.

"My answer is still no." Blanc said.

"Oh don't be a meany cruel heartless flat-" A book from nowhere slapped my face.

It HURTS!

I laughed nervously as I stared at the now raging monster.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Literary.

"Histy kicked me out. Noire too. Vert said that she only has room for Nepgear which is totally a LIE! And you're my only hope!" I said. "Rommy, Rammy, you'll help me out right?"

"Well… The more the merrier right… Sis?" Rom said.

"Since sis couldn't play with us, maybe letting Neptune stay here, she could play with us." Ram said.

"I don't want those jokes though…" Rom said.

"Yeah… They're horrible." Ram said.

"Sorry but no. Neptune, GET THE HELL OUT." Blanc said.

"Oh c'mon Blanny!" I said cheerfully.

"NO."

"Please?"

"NO."

"I'll help you out with your work~" _But I don't want to work!_

"NO." _Is she that heartless to not fall for my cute face?!_

"Where's your warm heart Blanc? Is all washed away by the avalanche? Just like your chest-"

"GUARDS!" She suddenly called.

"YIKES!" I ran out. From the window as the guards barged in the room.

"Bye Neptune!' Ram and Rom waved as I jumped out.

"Okay…" I sighed as I'm walking in Planeptune's forest. "Noire, Vert and Blanc won't take me in. Histy's still angry…"

"Whose place am I going to stay now?" I asked myself. "Compa's having exam and I'm sure Iffy'll kill me if I bother her. I don't know Iffy's home as well… Oh wait! I could ask Compa. Okay… Off to the hospital Compa's working! Wait… She told me that her exam location changes… And… Where am I?"

"O-oh…" I said. "Which part of the forest am I?"

"Am I still in Planeptune or have I walked to Leanbox's or Lastation's forest? I remember landing in Planeptune but now I don't know where am I. I'm also too lazy to transform." I stretched my hands. "Oh well. I guess camping it is!" I said.

"Huh… That's odd… The fire still haven't emerged. I thought rubbing twigs with leaves would do it." I inhaled as much as I could before sighing loudly. More like whining. I gained back my composure. "Okay. One more time..."

Fail.

"One last time."

Fail.

"One LAST time."

Fail.

"ONE LAST LAST TIME!"

FAIL.

I whined and thrower the rock into the sky.

I would never expect it to land directly at my face.

**Iffy's P.O.V.**

…

I tried desperately holding myself to not burst out laughing. I can't stop shaking. I must not make any noise or she'll notice me.

But really… What is Neptune doing in the forest? She DEFINITELY isn't patrolling.

She's squatting and rubbing leaves and twigs all together while talking to herself.

"FOR THE LAST LAST TIME!" She said.

The twigs broke.

She started blowing it helplessly like trying to make the fire doesn't burn out. But what she's blowing are just some broken twigs, leaves, small parts of the leaves that she have break or tore into tiny bits.

"Oh c'mon!" She said as she rub them together.

My phone is still videoing her as I stand behind a huge bush. I thought there was a monster but ended up finding Neptune trying to make a fire or something. With leaves…

She sighed heavily before getting all cheery again. "Huh... Maybe I should just use soil instead as dust. Oh what am I doing? I'm talking to myself. I love my voice! But I love my food more and I can't pick! Food... Voice? Huh... My voice is cute and puddings are tasty. Cute or tasty? I like the sound of yummy better than tasty though so it's cute and yummy or wait... What about yum instead?! It's simple... Short... And... Cute! I'm cute and I love the word yum. Finally I made a decision! Yay for me!"

_You call _that_ a decision?_

"...Huh..." She mumbled. "I wonder how's Compa would react if she fails her test. Or if Iffy got swallowed by a giant dogoo."

_That will never happen!_

"Or if Histy doesn't need anger management wait... Does she? She explodes like all the time for some unknown reason." Neptune said. "Weird..."

She started walking around in a circle looking like she's in some deep thoughts.

"I'm bored. Maybe I'll prank Noire. Okay, that's a good idea. Let's see. Maybe I'll sneak in and put on a huge mascot outfit and makes noise and when she comes-" She hit a nearby tree flat with her face. "OUCH!"

I laughed uncontrollably now. I can't help it anymore. She tripped on her stone(s) while planning a prank.

I stopped videoing.

"Iffy?" She noticed me. Well OF COURSE. "What are you doing here?"

"N-nothing!" I managed to say between laughs.

She whined. "Are you videoing me?!"

Crap.

"Iffy... I didn't know you're a fan of me. You should just ask for an autograph or a picture or a video instead of doing it like a lone paparazzi."

...WHAT?

Her forehead is slightly bleeding from the hit. "You're crazy and I'm NOT your fan Neptune."

"Ouch that hurts. I never realized you're a ruthless guild agent, Iffy."

"Well anyway, bye. Got some quests to do." I started to walk away.

"Iffy!" She catches up to me. "Which way's to town?"

"Why don't you just transform and see for yourself?"

"I'm too lazy." She slightly whined.

I sighed. "Should I remind you that THIS is Planeptune? Your own landmass?"

"Yeah but-"

"You don't know because you rarely go out because of all that video games." I said.

"I'm just taking a small break from my goddess duty."

"For a year?"

"Just a couple of months. Besides, I'm out now so that means that I'm doing my job."

"That's great. I guess trying to create a fire with leaves IS working."

"I needed something to stay warm. It's nearly winter here anyways." She said.

"Do you even know how to start fire?"

"Of course I do! I'm Neptune after all." She said proudly with a smug face.

"Then why are you using leaves and not rock or something?"

"Rock?"

I sighed. "Good luck on finding a place to stay Nep. You can't stay in the woods. There's a lot of monsters lately."

"Can I stay at your-"

"Sorry no."

"Iffy!" She whined. "Wait, how did you know I'm trying desperately to find a place to stay?"

"I wouldn't say that, desperate. Lady Histoire told me. Anyways, I have to work. Bye." I left.

After a while I stopped on my tracks. "Wait... I forgot to tell her the direction back to town... Oh well."

I started walking again.


	7. What a tragic(silly) dream

Compa and I stared in pure HORROR at the HORRIFYING _sight_.

Histoire and Nepgear froze at the same sight we're seeing, their mouth gapped.

Lady Black Heart is also here but I guess she had had her moment of shock before any of us does.

Neptune's voice cracked. "H-H-H-Hist…ty-y-y… C-can I stay-y n-now?" _What a drama queen… Or not._

I saw Lady Histoire nod, speechless like the rest of us. Neptune gave a weird chuckle like she's having trouble breathing.

Noire sighed. "What a pathetic pitiful little drama queen." While holding Neptune's hand over her shoulder to support Nep standing.

"Nep-Nep are you okay?" Compa asked without a hint of worry at all.

"What on earth did you do Nep?" I asked.

"Are you alright, sis?" Nepgear asked.

Neptune gives us a slow thumb up with her free hand. What an exaggeration.

Noire suddenly let's go of her arm and Neptune fell to the floor with a huge bump. "Ow, Ow, Ow!" She said. She's covered in mud, twigs, leaves, dust and some other stuffs… I'd suspected that she's deranged but I guess now that suspicion is back.

"I'm going to charge you for the carry." Noire said to the Drama Queen Neptune.

"Oh c'mon Noirey." She whined.

"Sorry to interrupt but Neptune, you should take a bath." Histoire said with a hand holding her nose. Neptune _does_ smell bad.

"Yay! Thanks Histy!" Nep scurried to the bathroom and Gear had already prepared her clothes. That was fast…

Noire sighed. "Would you like some tea, Noire?" Compa asked.

"Yeah sure, that'll be really nice."

"So… How did you find Neptune?" I asked Noire.

"I was going to visit her but ended up finding her all ragged and dirty at the lobby, crawling her way towards the elevator."

'…'

"I know. Crazy right?"

"Yeah…" I can't stop feeling that it's also partly my fault.

"Thanks for bringing Nep-Nep back Noirey!" Compa said.

Noire sighed. "You people are the only one calling me by that name FYPI."

"FYPI?" Compa asked.

"For you people information. At least that's the most possible one." Histoire said.

"It's correct." Noire said.

"So why did you come here, Noire?" Histoire asked.

"Well… I just wanted to visit. That's all." She said while blushing a little.

"That's nice of you. So how's Lastation's shares going?"

"They're fine as usual." Her normal tone was back.

"That's good. You should really teach Neptune how to handle her land. I would really appreciate it." Histoire said.

"I tried a few times before and she kept on going back to her lazy demeanor." Noire said.

"It won't hurt to try again until you've tried as much as I do, only then giving up is the only choice."

"Well, fine then. If it is what you want."

"Thank you."

"So when should I start?"

"The sooner the better." Histoire said.

"Well, I'll better get going now. I have quests to do." I said, standing up.

"But it's Saturday, IF. You shouldn't overwork yourself." Histoire said.

"Nah, it's not overworking. I'm already used to it. Byes." I said before exiting.

**Neptune's P.O.V.**

"Ah! That's A LOT better!" I said as I came out of the bathroom.

"Welcome home Nep-Nep!" Compa said.

"Welcome back sis!" My little sis said.

"Welcome home." Histoire said.

I smiled at them but someone's missing. "Where's Iffy? I thought I saw her here-"

"She went home." Noire said.

"Oh hi Noirey!" I said.

I heard a crack coming from the cup she's holding.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me out earlier Noirey!" I said.

"Yeah sure whatever." Was her reply. "Stop calling me by that name."

"Why? It's cute!"

"It's not." She shot back.

"I like it." Compa said.

"Me too." Geary said.

"I don't." Noire groaned.

My stomach growled and I clutched it, whining a little. "I'm hungry…"

"It's lunch time now so I'll take out the dishes." Geary said.

"Yay!"

"I'll help you out Ge-Ge!" Compa said while following Geary to the kitchen.

"I guess I'll go as well, got work to do. Neptune, go to Lastation later." Noire said.

"You should stay for lunch." Histy said.

"No thanks. I already ate." Noirey said.

"Oh no you can't Noirey. Once you entered Planeptune tower, you should stay for at least lunch, dinner or breakfast or whatever or everything!" I said.

"And who made that stupid rule is that and why should I even listen to it?"

"I do!" I said proudly.

"Figures." She said. "I'll bail."

"No." I whined.

"Bye." She waved before the lift door closed.

I whined.

"So what did you do this past three days?" Histy asked.

"Oh, oh! You'll never guess what had happened Histy! I had an ADVENTURE!"

"Oh really?"

"Yup! I didn't know which way is to where and I got lost in the forest and I fell into a marsh and when I finally got free, I fell into an animal trap and then I climbed my way out and then it rained and then I didn't know what I did but then I was in Planeptune Tower's lobby and then Noirey found me and she helped me here. THE END."

"That isn't an adventure at all."

"Well it is to me." I said proudly.

Histy sighed.

"Why didn't you transform? You could've beaten it more easily if you transformed!" Noire yelled at me AGAIN.

"They're just dogoos. There's no need to transform."

"You have the power but you don't use it. Aren't you even grateful that you're a goddess?"

"Of course I am but I just don't want to depend on my powers too much. And besides, if I can beat them without my powers, why even use them?" I said.

She stayed silent before she said. "That's stupid. Using your powers will help you eliminate them faster and the faster, the better. We can't dilly daily on just one quest or even any quest! That's one of the reasons why your shares aren't gaining at all Neptune, whenever you do quest, you acted as if it is nothing. Quests won't stop adding, the people needs us and you just turn your back at them."

"I'm just taking a little break Noirey, chill." I said.

"Break? For how long? When was the last time you do quest? How many days or months have you just sit at your home playing games, sleeping and eating? There's no progress at all."

And Noirey said some other stuff but her voice is becoming distant and my vision is becoming blurry.

…

…

…

"Yes president pudding!" I saluted to the corporal.

"Good, now we must get ready for the donut war." He said.

"Help! I can't find my strawberry!" The cheesecake mayor said while running to the corporal.

"Strawberry? That's terrible! Send agent muffins to investigate!" Corporal said.

"But he's still stuck on the deserted macaroon island, SIR!" I said, still with my right hand above my right eye.

"That's not good. Then send jelly reinforcement! ASAP!" Corporal said.

"But they're in the JSFU, Jellies Special Flying Unit, Sir!" I sad. "And they're needed for the second cherry war, Sir!"

"Then WHO is available?!"

"I don't know sir but maybe those little blueberry jams will do."

"No they WILL NOT!" He gave me a slap.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Someone said.

"HELP! The donut soldiers are invading! Turn on the sirens!" A chocolate chip cookie said.

"Go and call the macaroon force! NOW!" Corporal said.

"Yes sir! Macaroon force, stand in position!" I shouted.

"Collect the floating coins! Jump, Jump, JUMP!" Corporal started jumping and the donut kingdom's ally, the winged marshmallow unit, grabbed him and flied away.

"CORPORAL!" I screamed and started weeping. "CORPORAL!"

My cheeks hurt.

"Dammit wake up!" A girl's voice said.

The Pancake volcano erupted and everything went into a blur.

"Huh…?" Things are so shiny and I covered my eyes with my hand.

Someone punched me and I fell.

"OUCH!"

Someone sighed. "Oh good, you're finally awake."

It's that voice again.

I slowly peek to see who it is and I saw a familiar face. "Noirey?"

Then everything comes into place like a missing jigsaw puzzle finally came and fit in with the rest of it's kind. A few tears were shed and my right hand is in the shape of a fist. "Your sacrifice isn't for nothing, respectful corporal."

"Okay, I see you're still dozing off." Noire pulled my hair.

"Ouch, HEY Noirey!"

"Then wake up!" She shouted.

"Wait, all of that was just a dream?"

"Yeah and you were shouting to your 'CORPORAL' the whole time."

"Why does my cheek hurt so bad?" I touched them and they were swollen.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away and punched you too hard. But still-" She giggles. "That new look of yours-" She started laughing.

"What do I look like? Noirey!"

She laughed.

My face were all swollen.


	8. Party planning

"Oh I can't contain my excitement anymore, Nep-Nep! It's a wonderful idea you came up with!" Compa said.

"I know but I'm going to need your help to set up the surprise." I said.

"Of course Nep-Nep, you can count on me!"

"Thanks Compa! This is going to be the BEST Christmas sleepover party ever!"

One of my best friends who is sitting beside me sighed. "I really don't know what's with you and sleepovers."

"They're fun Iffy!" Compa and I said at the same time.

Iffy muttered something.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Anyway Nep-Nep, who do you want to invite?"

"Hmm, me, you, iffy, Nep Jr of course, Histy of course, Black sisters, White sisters, Vert, and maybe-"

"No matter how big this tower is, it won't fit that many Neptune. Especially if it'll be sleepovers." Iffy cut in.

"But it's a Christmas sleepover party and I want everyone to come. EVERYONE." I said.

"Your tower will be more of a wreck the next day. Most of the people you just said are hyperactive. Including you."

"And that's why it'll be more fun if they come!" I said happily.

"I don't think you get my point." She mumbled but I heard her this time.

"So what's the to-do list?" I asked.

"There must be hot chocolate, sweets, caramel puddings, marshmallows-" Compa said.

"Those are drinks and snacks." Iffy cut in again.

"Yup!" Compa said.

"There should also be fun games and camp beds." I said. "For fun's sakes."

"Ghost stories?"

"Yup! And… What else? Iffy?"

"I don't know. Why not ask Gear and Histoire. Does Histoire _even _allow you to have a Christmas party _here_?" Iffy asked.

"Nah but I'll ask her later, don't sweat 'bout it!" I said.

She looked at me in disbelieve and I stuck out my tongue in reply.

"How about story telling as well too Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

That's when something clicked in my mind. "COMPA! We have forgotten something crucial! Really really important for Christmas!"

Iffy and Compa jolted as I started my outburst.

"A Christmas tree?" Iffy asked.

"Wrapped gifts? Gift exchange?" Compa asked.

"No… Santa outfit!" I said.

"Santa outfit?" Compa asked.

"Yup! We'll choose the lucky one and we'll take pictures!" I said.

They shot each other worried glances.

"How'll you choose the unfortunate one?" Iffy asked.

"Why unfortunate? It's lucky one. Well, we'll do votes!" I said.

"So for how long should we wear it… If we get picked?" Compa asked.

"Until the Christmas day pass. That's how long." I said proudly.

"There'll only be one outfit right?"

"No, I'll buy 3 of 'em." I said.

"Can't you just buy one?" Iffy asked.

"Nope, 3." I said.

They didn't reply to that and just looks at different direction.

"So, gifts exchange, storytelling, writing wishes in cards, Santa outfit, fun games to play and then eating puddings. So I guess that's the to-do list for the Christmas sleepover party!" I said.

"How about if you cross out the Santa outfit playing Nep-Nep?" Compa asked worriedly.

"Why? It's going to be fun!"

"I support what Compa had said about the Santa outfit." Iffy said.

"Oh c'mon guys! It'll be really fun. Trust me!" I said happily.

"Wouldn't it be humiliating?"

"No it won't."

"For you, I guess." She sighed.

"Hi sis, I'm back from shopping! Oh, hello Compa and IF!" Nepgear emerged from the lift carrying a lot of plastic bags.

"Hi Gear." Iffy said.

"Hi Ge-Ge!" Compa said.

"Geary! Will you wear a Santa dress for me?" I asked, smiling.

"Hey, I thought you said it's an outfit, not a dress!" Iffy said.

"It's the same thing Iffy." I said.

"I-it's… It's… It's not!"

"I've always wanted to wear a Santa dress, sis!" Geary said.

"Yeah! See guys, even Nep Jr wants to wear that, so I'm sure everyone will want to wear it!" I said.

"Not me." Iffy said.

Compa blushed.

"Don't worry Iffy, I'll vote for you too-" I said.

"I just remembered that I have something to do that day."

"Iffy… Even I know it's a lie."

She sighed and looked away.

"Okay then, let's start emailing our friends!" I said.

"I'm going to work now, bye Nep-Nep!" Compa said.

"Me too." Iffy said.

"Bye guys!"

"And after work, I'll go shopping with Iffy to buy the stuffs." Compa said.

"And a dozen of puddings if you can too Compa!" I said.

"You'll get diabetes Neptune." Iffy said.

"Oh c'mon Iffy, I've been eating them for around 3 years now and I'm perfectly healthy and not fat."

"Unbelievable." She muttered.

The lift door opened and they went in.

"Hey sis, where's Histy?" Geary asked.

"She's working as usual." I yawned. "I'm going to take a cat nap now." I purred.

"Have a nice cat nap sis."


	9. Christmas Party

**Hi, I'm so sorry for not updating for quite a while but now here's an update!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I actually came." Noire said.<p>

"Well you did so now you officially can't leave." I said.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because you'll regret it."

"… Fair enough." She sat on the couch next to Uni who is already chatting with Geary.

"Listen Neptune, I only came because I've finished all my work for the week and because I'm bored and because Uni wanted to come here."

"Yeah, yeah whatever lonely girl. You could just say that you wanted to visit."

"I AM NOT LONELY!"

I was about to say something when the lift door opens again. Blanc, Rom and Ram came out.

"Hi!" Rom and Ram greeted.

"Hi Rommy, hi Rammy!" Geary said.

"Hi!" Uni said.

"Hi." Blanc said. Emotionless as always.

Rom and Ram jumped on the coach and started talking with Geary and Uni and Blanc sat beside Noire.

"So now it's only Vert, Compa and Iffy left." I said. "And Histy who might not come."

"She won't come if you didn't tell her." Noire said.

"But I did. I think…"

"Well if you didn't and she just comes in, you'll be in so much trouble Neptune."

"She won't come in."

"Why not?" She asked.

"We'll just turn off the lift."

"What if she calls? She would just appear 3d on the screen."

"I won't pick up the call." I said.

"What about the next day?"

"I'm dead." I said.

"Haha."

The lift door opens again and Compa and Vert came out.

"Hi Nep-Nep!" Compa said.

"Hello." Vert said.

"Hi guys!"

"Iffy said she'll be late but we still did the shopping together and here are all the stuffs!" Compa held out a few plastic bags.

I took them and said "Iffy's lying isn't she?"

"Nope. She really did get a call from the guild and she also said 'sorry'."

"Oh okay."

"It's okay Nep-Nep, I'm still here."

"Yup. You're right. C'mon, let's play!"

"Let's play… How about monopoly?" Geary asked while reading the games list.

"Here's the board Ge-Ge!" Compa said.

**Iffy's P.O.V.**

"You could fall you know."

"It's worth the risk." I said.

My phone vibrates.

_**Where are you? You should come soon. We're playing monopoly right now. Me and Nep-Nep will be upset if you don't come. :( :( :) :(**_

"I don't think she even realizes that she input a smiley face there." I said.

"Maybe, maybe not. So, are you going to come?"

"I guess so."

"You don't have to force yourself to come. Even if this Christmas is different."

"It's okay. I'll just come late. Christmas is tomorrow anyways."

"You're done with the quest and if you're planning to come late, you should just stay at home for a while and not spend time here."

"I'm fine here."

"I'm not." Scarlet said. "It's freezing me to the bones here."

"Then you should change your outfit."

"I already have into a similar outfit like Histoire. And I look like a balloon. I like my original outfit better." She sighed.

"Maybe if you open your hair, you'll look better in that dress."

She pouts. "Fine…"

"You look better."

"Yeah right."

My phone vibrates again.

_**I'm bankrupt because my mascot land on Ge-Ge's landmark :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(**_

"That's way too many faces." I said.

My phone vibrates again.

_**Ge-Ge beats me, Vert and Rammy. **__** Uni beats her sister. **_

I finally replied.

_**Good for Uni and Gear.**_

My phone vibrates again.

_**Both of them doesn't seem happy. Uni's the one to panic when Noire lose because of her. Ge-Ge feels bad for bankrupting TOO many people. I feel bad **__** You should come soon.**_

I replied.

_**Everyone should chill. It's just a game.**_

Compa replied again.

_**Would **__you__** chill?**_

I replied.

_***sighs* **_

She replied again.

_**Nep-Nep asked where you are. :)**_

I replied.

_**On the way.**_

"Liar." Scarlet said.

"No I'm not." I said.

She soon replied.

_**from everyone! **__** more from Nep-Nep and **__** more from me!**_

I smiled and closed my phone. I jumped down from the tree.

"Finally," Scarlet sighed before following me.

"IFFY!" Compa and Neptune said as soon as I came out from the lift.

"Hey." I said.

Everybody there were smiling and I'm not sure why because Compa said they had lost and some of them are still struggling to win the monopoly game.

"Iffy, you should join the game!" Nep said.

"No thanks. I'll pass this one." AND the Christmas dress voting.

I sat next to Compa. Gear looks clueless and Uni looks depressed. "I feel sorry for Uni." Compa whispered to me.

"Did it really hit her that hard?" I whispered back.

"Yeah…"

"C'mon Geary, it's your turn. You have to beat Rommy and Blanc!" Nep cheered.

"Uh…" Rom said.

"You can win this Rom!" Ram said.

Nepgear's mascot landed on someone's building.

"Okay, acquire, buy landmark." Gear said.

Everyone became silent.

Neptune looked like her soul just floated out of her body.

"Huh? Why's everyone so silent? It's your turn sis. Huh? SIS?! SIS!" Gear said.

"Geary!" Nep whined. "That's my building and now I have no building left because everybody just kept on buying my buildings!"

"What?!" She yelped. "I thought it's Blanc's building!"

"My building is just beside Neptune's. Just one block away." Blanc said.

"W-What? Oh no… I'm so sorry sis! Uh, undo! Undo!" Gear tried desperately to take the fake money back and the buildings and the dice.

"You can't undo Nepgear, that's just cheating." Uni said.

"B-but…"

"You can't and that's in the rules."

Neptune sulked and rolled the dice. It landed on Blanc's building.

"Nepu!" Neptune screamed.

"Bankrupt." Blanc said.

"Well, since Neptune doesn't even have enough money to pay the toll, so yeah. Bankrupt." Noire said.

Neptune stared at the board.

"It's okay Nep-Nep. You can win next time." Compa said.

"Okay, it's my turn now." Uni said with full of confidence.

She rolled the dice and it landed on someone's landmark.

"I'm sorry!" Gear suddenly shrieked and made all of us jumped a little.

"Oops Uni, you're bankrupt." Ram said.

"I don't get why almost everybody go bankrupt on this Gear's landmark…" Uni said.

"Wait, so everyone had gone bankrupt on that landmark?" I asked Compa.

"Yup, except for Nep-Nep and Noirey though." Compa said.

"Wow…"

"Yup."

"So I guess it's me, sis and Nepgear left…" Rom said.

"You can't lose Rommy! Show 'em all what you got!" Ram said.

"I'll try my best." Rom said and she rolled the dice.

Her mascot landed on her elder sister's building.

Blanc sighed. "Don't hold back Rom."

"I'm sorry sis… Acquire, build landmark." Rom said.

"Aw Rommy…" Ram said.

"It's my turn now." Blanc said and rolled the dice. It landed on Gear's landmark. The fifth victim.

"Wow Ge-Ge. You're deadly." Compa said.

"Oh no." Gear whined. "I'm so sorry everyone."

The game lasted for another 10 minutes and the winner is Gear as everyone expected.

"Okay, it's still 8 o'clock. What game should we play next?" Compa asked.

"I'm hungry!" Ram said.

"Me too," Rom said.

"You guys are not the only ones hungry." Uni said.

"Then, I guess it's time to eat." Gear said, bringing out puddings.

"We're eating puddings for dinner?" Vert asked.

"Yeah! Why not?" Nep asked.

"It's not healthy." Noire said.

"It is, it's made of milk, cream and sugar and caramel!" Nep argued.

"You'll get fat. Just saying." Vert said.

"Nah. I won't. Besides, my weight haven't gained at all since last month."

No one said a thing then.

"You're lying right?" Uni asked.

"Nope, why would I?" Nep had already finished eating one pudding cup now.

"It's not fair Nep-Nep!" Compa suddenly burst out.

"W-what's not fair?"

"It's just not fair." Compa said like a kid who is throwing tantrum at Nep.

"Why not? I mean, I didn't do anything wrong… Did I?"

"No… Yes… No… Yes… I don't know!"

"Huh?"

"What are we actually arguing about?"

Nep shrugged.

"Oh well." They said at the same time.

"Are they always like this?" Noire asked me while also looking at Nep who is engrossed with a new topic chat with Compa.

"Yeah." I said.

"It's actually hard to believe that you can actually stand them."

"Well, it's actually quite fun if you've gotten used to it." I said.

"Huh…"

"Iffy! It's not fair, you should come out!" Compa whined.

**No thank you.**

"Iffy where are you?" She sang.

Neptune and the others were having a food fight and Compa is carrying a pie while looking for me… Who had hid under the table when it had started and crawled to the kitchen.

She didn't call me out again so I peered over the small counter before realizing my mistake. She was waiting for me this whole time, probably knew where I was hiding too. She smiled wider and thrusts that pie to my face. "Gotcha!" She cried out.

"Compa!" I whined.

She laughed. I sighed and took some of the pie pieces and threw it at her.

After a while of throwing pies at each other, out from the food war on the dining table, I finally said "Compa, it's dirty and sticky. I mean, it's apple pie! Besides, there are many people here and only two bathrooms. Who's going to clean up themselves first?"

Apparently, everyone immediately stopped whatever they're doing and stared at each other. _Bad news. Really bad news. _

"The first one to get to the bathroom wins!" Nep suddenly shouted and everyone fought their way to the same bathroom and not one of them gets in.

I walked to the other bathroom which is nearer and Compa followed me. I was the first to finish cleaning up and Compa used the bathroom next. The others were still arguing about who gets to go to the bathroom first. I guess they must've forgotten that there are two bathrooms.

"Rock, paper, scissors! I win so that means I'm first." Nep said.

"No way! I win too!" Ram said.

"Rematch!" Noire shouted.

"I won't lose! One more time Gear!" Uni said.

"I am the eldest so it's more appropriate I went in first." Vert said.

"Yeah. You're old." Blanc said.

"That's rude. I feel insulted. You hurt my feelings Blanc." Vert said.

"It is an insult." Blanc said.

Rom noticed me leaning on the table staring at them and walked over to me. "How come you're clean already?"

"There's another bathroom over there." I pointed to where it is. "Just go left once you're in the hall. It's the first door in the right. Compa's using it now though."

"Oh. Thank you very much." She left without Ram.

"You're welcome?" I said but she had already left the room.

After the next half an hour and they're still debating. In groups now.

"Lastation has the highest shares so it's only suitable that _I_ go first." Noire said.

"Yeah, and me next." Uni said.

"No way! Planeptune has the lowest shares so the high ones must surrender to the lowest!" Neptune said.

"We're not weak!" Gear said. _What does that have to do with all of this?_

"We have the most family member than anybody else here! There's 3 of us!" Ram said.

"No! I'm the eldest so it is only normal for me to go first." Vert said.

"The oldest must stand away from the battle field. You're old aren't you?" Blanc said.

"How rude! I am NOT that old!" Vert replied.

"Yes you are… Granny." Blanc said.

"How dare you!"

"Oh I dare alright."

"Iffy, instead of videoing, you should go and stop them." Compa said while standing beside me. "I'll hold the phone for you."

"No thanks. I'd rather stay and stand here. They're hilarious."

"I'm the shortest so I'll go first!" Nep yelled.

"Hey! I'm as tall as you!" Blanc said.

"I am the tallest so I'll go first!" Vert said.

"T-then I'll go second." Gear said.

"We've the same height, Gear!" Uni yelled.

"Then should we go together?" Gear asked.

"W-what?!" Uni blushed and shrieked.

"What do you mean you're the shortest Neptune? I am shorter!" Ram yelled. "And I'm the youngest!"

"No you're not. Rom is." Blanc said.

"Well we're twins so we'll go together!" Ram said.

"…Wait, where's Rom?" Blanc asked.

"What do you mean? She's just right… Here…" They finally noticed that one of their sisters is missing. Took them long enough.

Compa's talking to Rom right now. "Wow Rommy, you're still young but you're so well organized!" Compa said.

"I just brought this towel with me because I thought that it would be troublesome to ask for one." Rom said.

"Well, we have plenty of spare towels if you need though." Compa said.

"Rommy! How come you're clean already?" Ram asked, running to Rom.

"Well, IF informed me that there's another bathroom." Rom said. "And since you're so focused on the fight…"

"Wait, there's another bathroom?"

Rom nodded.

Nep and Gear gasped.

"Yeah… Just remembered don't you Nep?" I said.

"Why didn't I remember?!" Nep screamed before rushing there. "I'll be the first to go there!"

"Oh no you don't!" Noire managed to get a tight grip of Neptune's hoodie and Nep fell flat backwards.

"Oof!"

Ram rushed to the bathroom and apparently, won the silly made-up marathon.

Blanc just went in to the bathroom they were debating on the first place and locked the door.

"I guess the winner is the white sisters." I said.

"Poor Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge." Compa said.

"It's their own fault for being so silly and forgetful." I chuckled.


	10. Christmas Party 2

"Let's play dressing up now!" Ram squealed.

"So, let's write who we want to wear the Santa dress from 1 until 3 and then me and Ge-Ge will say the winners." Compa said.

Everybody started writing on a piece of paper.

"This is stupid." Noire said.

_I agree._

"It's not stupid Noirey! You'll look cute in it." Nep said. "I'll definitely vote for you."

"Don't you dare Neptune!" Noire said.

"Why not? Everybody else wants to wear them, right everyone?"

Everyone raises their hand except for Blanc, Noire and me. Of course.

"You'll look cute in it Iffy, so why not wear it? I'll take pictures!" Compa said.

"That gives me more reason to say no." I said.

"At least there's someone else who's sane here." Blanc said. _So this whole time she thinks I'm insane? Well fine, maybe a little._

"I'll vote for you sis." Rom said.

"Don't." Blanc said.

"Why not?" Ram asked.

"You'll both be grounded. For 3 months." Blanc said and they yelped.

"That's too much!" Ram said.

"I really wanted to see you in that outfit sis…" Rom said. _Wanted…_

"Uh…" Uni mumbled.

"Just don't Uni." Noire said.

"I thought you like cosplaying sis." She said.

"W-well yeah… But not in front of you people…" Noire said.

"Geez, what's wrong with you guys? Your sister wants to vote you and you rejected it and vote means support." Nep said. _Vote is support… Amazingly creative._

"What if we just vote for who doesn't want to wear the dress? There's 3 and we should list 3 only right?" Gear suggested.

Nearly everyone soon had sadistic smiles on their face.

"Why did you have to suggest that Gear?" I sort of whisper-yelled.

"Because it's fun, right Ge-Ge?" Compa asked.

"Uh-huh!" Gear agreed.

"I… I left one of my phones at home… And I just remembered that the guild is going to call me so I'd better go and get IT!" I fell down.

Compa and Nep were holding my legs. "Let go of me!"

"NO!" They said at the same time.

"You can't run away now, Iffy!" Compa said.

The sound of the lift door opening was heard.

"SIS!" Ram cried out.

"Blanc is running away!" Gear exclaimed.

"Hell YES!" Blanc said and the lift door nearly shut when a sword is suddenly in between of the doors.

_It's Neptune… With her sword… And a smile on her face._

"You can't run too Blanc!" Nep said.

"Curses." Blanc said.

I vote for:

**1: Neptune**

**2: Compa**

**3: Gear**

I hope I'm not in anyone's list.

"Okay so most people pick Noire for the first…" Gear said.

"Oh no." Noire sighed.

"And there's a tie between Compa and Vert in second place." Gear said.

_Please don't say my 'name' next. Please don't. Please don't. _I chanted.

"And then there's also a tie between Blanc-" _Yes! Say Neptune or someone else! _"And Ge-Ge." Compa finished.

_YES!_

"Oh wait Compa, I think there's another one." Gear said.

"Oh yay!" Compa squealed.

"So the third winner are ties between Blanc, me and IF." Gear said.

'…'

"Aw… I'm not in them." Neptune mumbled while sitting beside me. She then suddenly turned cheerful again. "At least Iffy and Compa are there!" She giggles.

"Actually you're in the fourth place sis!" Gear said happily.

"Yay!" Nep said.

"So I guess we'll have to vote between two people for the second place. Compa or Vert." Gear said.

I voted for Compa again.

"Thanks everyone! I won!" Compa said after she had counted the papers again.

"Well, I figured that since you're younger, I need to surrender for once." Vert said.

"Thank you!" Compa said.

"You only said that because you feel old." Blanc said.

"How rude of you Blanc!" Vert said.

"So for the third place vote. Blanc, Ge-Ge or Iffy!" Compa said. "Oh, the three of you can't vote for this turn."

"Oh okay." Gear said.

"Damn…" I mumbled and Neptune heard me.

"Geez Iffy, you're cursing quite a lot lately." She said.

"And for a good reason." I answered back.

"Oh c'mon, this is for fun and memories sakes."

I sighed.

"And the winner is Iffy!" Compa exclaimed after a few minutes.

I groaned. _They just HAVE to pick me don't they? _

"Yay, thanks guys!" Nep said.

"I think Iffy's cute and would be cuter in a Santa dress, that's why I vote for her." Vert said. "But Gear looks good in them too so it's quite a hard decision."

"Same for us!" Ram and Rom said.

"I'm doomed…" I mumbled.

"So since the first winner is Noirey, you'll be the first to wear… This one!" Nep picked a sleeveless short dress. The one Compa had insisted on buying.

Noire blushed so much. "N-no way! There's just no way I would wear that!"

"Nep-Nep, I bought it actually for Iffy to wear." Compa said.

"Hmm…" Nep looked at me and I flinched.

She smiled.

_I have to get out of here._

"Then… You wear this Iffy!" Nep said. "You'll be the one to change into this dress first Iffy!"

"No." I said somehow calmly.

"What do you mean 'No' Iffy? You win against Nep Jr and Blanc." Nep whined.

I blushed. "No. Just… No…"

"Okay. Compa, desperate action!" Nep suddenly said.

"…What do you mean by desperate action?" I asked. I know something bad is going to happen to me soon.

"Well, we know that you still would say no to wear that dress. So… We plan something." Compa said.

"Plan? What plan? You guys are ganging up on me? Why don't you wear the dress first? You won in second place after all." I said.

"Yeah but you're still going to be the first one to change." Compa said.

"And why is that?"

"Because we say so." Neptune said.

"_**Because we say so."**_

"_**Now kill 'em."**_

'…'

I stared at them. I must've heard her wrong. "…What?"

"Because we say so, Iffy." She said.

'…'

"Iffy? What's wrong?" Nep asked.

"…Nothing…"

"Okay then wear this or Compa and I'll make you." She smiled.

"You shouldn't torture your friends like that you know, Neptune." Noire said.

"I'm not torturing Iffy. But since you're willing to take her place, you'll go first. You're the first one after all." Nep said.

"What?! No way!" Noire ran and Nep followed her.

"Are you okay Iffy?" Compa asked. She's looking at me worriedly.

"…I'm fine. Just… A little dizzy…" I said and I'm not lying.

"Oh! Here, I brought some dizzy pills. Here you go." She handed me a few pills.

"Thanks Compa." I swallowed them all in one go.

"I thought you were lying again but I guess you're not this time." Compa said.

"They_ are_ dizzy pills… Right Compa? You didn't gave me some random antibiotics right?"

"Of course not Iffy!"

_It could be if you have some grudge on me for something…_

"Gotcha!" Nep said. She have finally caught Noire.

"Neptune, let go of me!"

"Oh c'mon, you won first place so you should wear the dress."

"I never asked to be first place!"

"Oh c'mon Noirey!"

"No!"

"Why doesn't anyone want to wear this? It's cute and fluffy! Don't you want to look cute?"

"NO."

"Why not?"

"I just don't like cute things." Noire said.

"But you still do cosplaying don't you?" Neptune asked.

"Shut up."

Nep giggles. "Then I guess you'll be the first to change, Compa!"

"Okay!" Compa ran to the nearest bathroom.

"She forgot the dress." Blanc said.

"Compa! You forgot the dress!" Nep called out.

Compa came out after a few seconds later, giggling. "Hehe, my bad Nep-Nep." Before going back to the bathroom.

Nep turned to me. "Iffy, you're going to have to wear it whether you like it or not."

"No thanks." I said.

"Iffy!" She whined. "You won third place."

"You can take my place if you want." I said.

"I want to but I want Noirey, Compa and Iffy to wear it and since you three are chosen, I don't have the heart to take any of their places."

"You played to many games Neptune."

She was about to say something when Compa came out. "Merry Christmas!"

"Wow, you look real good Compa!" Nep said. _It's actually supposed to be 'really' but whatever…_

"Thanks Nep-Nep!"

"Okay, now either Iffy or Noire- wait. Where'd she go?"

_I guess everyone's so distracted when Compa came out that Noire took the chance to hide somewhere._

"_Boo… Fine, Iffy, you wear next!" Nep said._

"_No," I said._

"_Iffy!" Nep whined and gave me the puppy eyes. Or cat eyes…_

I just stared at her and finally she grew tired. "I can't believe that it doesn't have any impact on you." She sighed.

"Let's just say I'm already used to it." I said.

"Iffy you just HAVE to wear it! Everyone wants to see you in it and that's why they voted for you!" Nep said encouragingly. Overly encouraging.

"Whatever."

"YAY! Now it's only Noirey left, wherever you are!"

I sighed. "C'mon Iffy, hurry up and change. We all can't wait to see you in a Santa dress." Compa said.

"Awful bad luck huh?" Scarlet said once I entered another room and she changed form. They're so loud outside so I guess no one will hear her speaking.

'…'

"Why are you ignoring me?"

I leaned on the door. "I really feel dizzy."

Tabs suddenly appear in front of her, in her size of course. She typed something.

She then stopped and just stared at the screen. Her eyes blank.

"Scarlet?"

"…I'm going to have to do something. You go out without me. I'll hide."

"Is something wrong?" My voice sounded lighter.

I started to change into the outfit.

I saw her tapping at some tabs really fast as if she doesn't have to read and knows just where to tap. I guess she's used to it.

I went out, leaving her behind. Like she wanted me to.

"Iffy! I know you'll look cute in that!" Compa said when she saw me. Neptune is busy pulling Noire who's hide out had been found out. _What is she doing anyway? It's not like she's going to change her outfit for her. Is she…?_

"Iffy, you look quite different when you open your hair." Vert said as I sat beside Compa. "Much more cuter…"

"…Uh…" I didn't know what to reply to that.

"This is boring." Ram said.

"It's funny." Rom said.

My phone vibrates. Scarlet.

_**Merry Christmas! Everyone else says 'Merry Christmas' as well!**_

It's from Plutia.

I stared at it. "What's wrong Iffy?" Compa asked.

"Huh? Nothing." I replied.

She was about to say something when Neptune barged out from some room with Noire in a Christmas dress. She looks confident.

"So, how do I look?" Noire asked.

"You look great sis!" Uni said.

"Not bad." Vert said.

"I told you everyone will be happy to see you in it!" Nep said.

"S-shut up!" Noire said.

My phone vibrates again.

_**Let's meet up. :)**_

This time it's from Naru. I texted back.

…_**I don't trust smiley faces. No.**_

_**Merry Christmas.**_

She replied.

_**Geez fine. What about a sad face? Plutia said that you don't trust me. But it's the smiley face you don't trust right?**_

I replied.

_**Could be both. How the hell do you reply so fast? We're like a dimension apart.**_

She replied again.

_**So, I guess you're still using 'the hell' phrase huh? Plutia told me that you were so different and calm. And I remember that too cause I guess I did met you when I'm in the dimension you're in. My memories are still quite blurry though. Plutia said that she have given you a chip? For a special signal? But Histoire and Scarlet said that you block some of it's uses.**_

I replied.

_**You talk way too much, as usual. I'm not going to have you track me down or anything else. Texting and calling is enough use of the chip.**_

"C'mon Iffy, it's bad to play with phones while you're with friends." Compa said.

"Yeah, sorry." I said, flipping my phone shut.

My phone vibrates again. …Twice. …Again.

"Here Iffy, here's your paper." Nep handed me a paper.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Just a wishing game. We wrote our wishes here and then we'll burn them."

"…What? Burn?" I looked at her as if she is crazy. _As if she is not._

She laughed. "I'm just kidding Iffy, we'll just keep them to ourselves until tomorrow where we'll tell our wishes!"

"What's the point of this anyway, Nep? It's kinda silly."

"You won't get your wish come true if you say it's silly, Iffy." Compa said.

I sighed. "Fine." And scribbled something.


	11. Fireworks

**Finally here's an update! Sorry for the wait, got some bad internet problems for the past couple of days :b**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Iffy<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I saw a look on her face.<strong>_

_**Just after I had woken up.**_

_**Then tears came out.**_

'…'

"**Are you going to keep on reading?" Apocalypse asked.**

'…'

**I nod.**

"**Well I better get back before she noticed I'm gone and went for another suicide attempt. Nice seeing you both. We'll meet again." **

**She disappeared. **

**As usual.**

* * *

><p>"And so… HERE WE ARE!" Nep shouted. "Let's start the fireworks!"<p>

"Whatever Neptune, stop spreading the happy vibes everywhere you go." Noire said.

"Oh c'mon, it's New Year and it's time to party!"

"Well, since we're here now, why not go for a swim at the hot spring?" Vert suggested.

"YEAH!" Nep agreed.

"Wait, hold on. I thought we'll be staying at some resort somewhere in this forest, on either of those mountains ahead of us?" Noire asked.

"We could just fly there." Blanc said.

_Typical…_

"What about our stuffs?" Noire asked.

"They'll bring them." Vert said, motioning to some people dressed in light green outfits coming towards us.

"Good day." One of them said.

"Good day." Vert replied.

Then they began taking our stuffs.

"Now, what about a stroll everyone?" Vert asked.

"Maybe I'll just go to my room." Noire said.

"Oh and there'll only be two rooms for all of us."

"What?"

"We're definitely going to have a pillow fight!" Vert squealed.

"Can't I just have a single room?" Noire asked.

"Nope."

Someone then screamed "NEPU!"

"Neptune?" I said.

She came running out from the trees' shadows, covered with yellow sticky stuff that looks like honey… With a giant honey…. Bear just a few centimeters behind her.

"BEAR!" Everyone screamed and started running in different directions.

"Hey! Hey! Wait for me!" Nep screamed.

"Neptune don't follow me!" Someone screamed.

"Compa, go this way!" I said to her since she's the nearest one to me and basically the slowest runner here.

"Aah! W-wait!" Compa said and followed me.

The bear didn't follow us like I predicted. I guess it'll only follow Nep who's covered in honey.

"W…W… WHY!" Compa panted. "I… is! Nep.. Nep covered... Ah... In… HONEHONEY!"

"Don't ask me." I said.

**Noire**

"Neptune stop chasing me!" I screamed.

Everyone else had gone elsewhere and I'm the only one she's chasing and the second prey to that bear, WHY?!

"Noirey wait for me!"

"NO!" I ran faster. I have to fly. I have to. Okay, here goes. One… Two…

A loud roar was heard.

TWO! TWO BEARS NOW! WHY ME?!

"Hey look Noirey! He's found a friend!" Nep shouted.

"And why do you sound so happy?! We're going to be gobbled up whole by them!" I screamed.

"They won't gobble us up, that's just too messed up! First, they'll tear us to shreds with their HUGE fangs then they'll add honey to our _bloody_ flesh, then they'll call their friends, then they'll eat us slowly like educated people."

…

"I don't know what makes you so dumb but it really works." I said before screaming "That's extremely irrational!"

There were only trees surrounding us now so climbing is one of the choices. Other than that, change into HDD form and fly.

"Noirey look! There're bees in front of you!"

"Huh? Wha-" My face hit something sticky and it's yellow.

And that sound….

My neck suddenly felt intense pain. Like a sting…

I heard laughter. "Noirey! Your face! Your head! It's full of bees and it's hive!"

I screamed.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF! NEPTUNE! GET IT OFF ME! OUCH! THEY'RE STINGING ME! OUCH! HEY STOP THAT! AH!" I slipped.

"Oopsy. Sorry Noirey, I guess you must've slipped on the honey puddle I left." Someone said.

I groaned. "NEPTUNE!"

I slapped the hive away from my face and climb to the nearest tree.

With Neptune following me.

"Stop following me! Climb some other tree!" I said.

"But there are bears down there and you know it's too late to climb down and walk to another tree." She said, relaxingly.

"My best guess is that you are either mentally deranged or a lunatic."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Shut up! Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?"

"Yikes, don't be so pisty all the time or you'll be like Histy."

"She have the right to get pisty at you."

"Do you?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh look, they're climbing as well."

"What?"

"The bears. And the bees are following as well."

Something snapped. Then another one. I looked to what I'm holding.

The tree branch is snapping.

"I didn't realize you are that fat Noirey." Nep said.

"Shut up!"

I forgot bears could climb…

"I'm outa here!" I transformed and flew. "Hey! You can transform too you know!"

Neptune is dangling on one of my legs.

"I don't feel comfortable being sticky like this." She said.

"It's your own fault!"

"Fly further Noirey, the bees are still chasing you!"

"AND YOU!"

"It was you who slam your own face to that bee hive!"

"Because I was distracted." I screamed back. "Because of you!"

"Why me? It's clearly your fault!"

"Well I got distracted because of your eating theory!"

"I was just correcting your theory!"

"My theory was more sensible than yours!"

"No it's not."

"URGH! Dammit Neptune, stop dangling at one of my feet like a doll."

"How could you compare me to a doll? I'm way cuter than a doll."

"You're so damn heavy!"

"No way, I'm only like 30 kg!"

"That's just impossible! Seeing how much you eat, you never really went out and just eat and sleep all day, you must be around 60kg!"

"Noire, that's too much exaggeration." She said.

"But it's the most reasonable one!"

"It's not. I'm shorter and thinner than you so there's just no way I'm 60 kg!"

"Well you might be now cause you're weighing me down." I said. "And besides you probably last checked your weight like a month ago."

"Nope, it's exactly 2 years ago."

"SEE! YOU must have gained like a 100 pounds since then!"

"100 pounds? You just said that I'm like 60 kg. Wow you really are inconsistent."

"Take a look at yourself!"

"Anyway… Why are we going down, down, down, down, down-"

"What?"

She's right, we are going down.

"I told you you're heavy." I said.

"There's no prove!"

"This is the prove."

Then I felt all the energy left me. "Heh?"

I just lost my transformation, oh no.

"Noirey!"

"OUCH!" I hit my head on a big tree branch.

"Nepu!" I heard Nep yelped as she hit the ground face first.

I groaned. "It hurts."

Neptune whined. "Hey where are we?"

"URGH who knows…" I replied.

**Gear**

"IF, Compa!" I waved at them as I saw them coming out to the path.

"Hey, where are the others?" IF asked.

"I don't know but Ram, Rom and Uni and I got separated because well, I tripped and fell into a river." I said.

"Oh. No wonder you're soaked."

"Ge-Ge you better change into another pair of clothes or you'll get a fever." Compa said.

"Well, all my clothes are in the bag I gave to the assistants."

"That's not good."

"Have any of you seen my sis or Blanc or Vert or the others?" I asked.

"Nope, not one of them. Only you." IF said.

"Oh… I wonder why my sister is covered in honey."

"She must've wonder around somewhere and disturbed a bear eating honey."

"But why would she do that?"

"Because that's Neptune."

"Oh… Yeah, right. Hehe…" I said.

"We have to help Nep-Nep." Compa said.

"Did you see which direction she went?" IF asked.

"Well… I saw her following Noire but I forgot which direction she went."

"That's not good. This forest's quite large." IF said.

"Ge-Ge, maybe you can transform and look for them from the sky?"

"Okay!"

"We should look for them too." IF said.

"But I can't walk anymore. I'm triple exhausted." Compa said.

"Well, maybe you could wait here-"

"NO! You can't leave me alone Iffy! Not a chance!"

"Uh… Okay…" I heard IF mumbled. "…Damn…" I heard her say.

But I guess Compa doesn't because she's humming a tune.

**Iffy**

"Do you think Nep-Nep is okay?" Compa asked.

"She's Neptune so she'll be okay."

"Aren't you worried? It's been an hour."

"Not really. Just annoyed." I said.

"Well we can't fly so we'll be slowing them down if we go with the search team."

"It's annoying to know you can't do anything to help."

"But Rom and Ram are here."

"…I'm going to look around." I stood up.

"Iffy, don't take it too hard." Compa said.

"I'm not."

"I'll look around too." She stood up and followed me.

"It's a nice place." She said.

"Where are Rom and Ram anyways?"

"They said they're going to check out the pool."

"Well I guess they won't freeze because they grew up in a place with snow everyday."

"We should swim too!"

"What? No way. We're in a mountain."

"And at a resort that have a swimming pool."

"Winter had just end a few days ago and it'd left it's chilly atmosphere."

"Oh c'mon Iffy." She said.

"I don't have a death wish that involves freezing, Compa." I said.

"Wait, so you _do_ have a death wish?"

I stopped and looked at her. "…No."

"Oh that's a relief!" She continued walking. "I thought you were going to suicide. Well because you said that you have a death wish."

"...Okay…"

"So let's go for a swim."

"Not a chance."

"Party pooper…"

"There isn't even a party." I said.

"Then let's check on Ram and Rommy."

"Fine." I sighed.

"So this is the door that leads to the outdoor pool?" I asked, staring at the fallow colored door in front of us.

"Yup, the maps on the walls say so."

"Maps lie."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, let's get in then." She opened the door. "Rommy, Rammy, are you here?"

"Hey Compa, hey Iffy!" Ram said.

"Hi." I said.

"Is the water really cold?" Compa asked.

"Nope, not at all. Vert installed some water heaters in the pool." Ram said.

"You got to be kidding me. Water heaters?" I said.

"Uh-huh. The water's clear so just come here and see. They're there." Ram pointed at a white box under the pool.

"No kidding."

"It's comfy here!" Ram said.

"See Iffy, we should go for a swim too." Compa said.

"Well I don't bring any swimsuit." I said.

"You're lying. I checked your bag and Vert also told us to bring one."

"…You... What?"

"I checked your bag, Iffy." She said in a sing-song way.

"When?" I asked.

"A couple of minutes ago when we arrived here."

"You're creepy."

"No I'm not."

"I agree with Iffy, what you did was really creepy." Ram said.

"Hey, where's Rom anyways?" I asked.

Then a sound came from the right.

Rom emerged from the water.

"I… I did it, sis… I…" She was out of breathe.

"What have you been doing?" I asked.

"We're betting on which one of us can hold our breath longer." Ram said casually.

"How long have you given up?" Rom asked.

"Just a few seconds after we started." Ram said, sticking out her tongue.

"Then you could've told me so that I won't risk my life down there."

"Well I wanted to see how long you can hold your breath Rom."

"Hmph…"

"Are you guys going to swim as well?" Ram asked, turning to us.

"No."

"Yes." Compa said. Then she looked at me, smiling. "Why not, Iffy?"

"Just plain no." _I'm not feeling well_, I wanted to say.

"Hey look, my hands are all… Uh…. Curly." Ram said.

"Mine too." Rom said.

"Then you should get out of the water. Or it'll be worse." I said.

They looked at each other before getting out of the pool.

"It's 5 pm already. Where are they?" I said, irritated.

"They're here!" Ram suddenly shouted.

We all followed her out to the outdoor garden, this place is freakishly huge, and we saw 2 yellow people being carried. One of them is half covered in mud or some dirty sap…

"Uh…" We said at the sight.

"The four of you don't have to say anything. Nothing at all. I know I look terrible. So please be kind and don't comment." The half covered in mud person said. She sounds like Noire.

"Pfft…. Pfft… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ram bursts into laughter.

The three of us shot her a worried glance.

"Kids…" I heard Noire mutter.

"Nep-Nep…?" Compa said slowly as if confirming a name.

"Heya Compa!" The fully yellow person said.

"Neptune…? What on earth did you do?" I asked.

"Well, there're many bees and bears here so we ran into lots of honey. And Noire fell into a small quicksand." Then Neptune laughed at the memory.

"Neptune, shut up." Noire snapped.

_I thought there shouldn't be any quicksand in this area._

I saw the other goddesses either snickered or giggled.

"Let's start playing fireworks! Fireworks!" It's Neptune, obviously.

"Where did she get so much energy?" Noire asked out loud sounding pissed.

"I found the fireworks!" Ram announced.

"Gimme!"

The rest of us just watched them running around here and there.

"Crazy people…" I heard someone mumbled.

_Crazy…_

_I should stop overthinking…_

"Okay, fireworks for everyone!" Neptune exclaimed. "Let's go, go, go!" She ran out.

"Do we have to follow her?" Noire asked.

"Well, we have no choice. Do we?" Vert said.

"I guess not." She got up and went outside, followed by the others.

"Again, again!" Ram shouted after the _seventh_ firework.

"Okay, here goes another one." Nepgear said.

The fireworks flew and explodes and the sparks formed a flower shape.

"Iffy, your firework is running out." Neptune said. "I win!"

"Yeah but this is still my first whereas yours is the third."

"Y-you noticed?" Worried is plastered all over her face.

_She can't lie._

"Of course."

"But how? You were looking at that flower firework."

"Let's just say I noticed the firework sticks at the box." I said.

"You count all of them?" She asked.

"I just noticed it looks lesser."

I threw mine to the bucket half filled with water beside Nep.

"Boo…" She mumbled.

I sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"What? But it's still 10 o'clock." She whined.

"And it's time to get some rest. Especially you because Gear said that they found you 2 miles away after you got chased by a bear for stealing it's honey." I said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm a little surprised you're not lying half dead right now. But I guess I've known you long enough to expect that you wouldn't."

She sticks out her tongue. "Hehe…"

I stood up and she said. "But you're not being chased around for half a day so why are you tired?"

"I'm not tired. I just want to sleep. It's sleeping hour."

"But we can't sleep if we're not tired."

"Well you could just close your eyes and the next time you open them, you already see sunlight _or_ you could just lay there and think about how pathetic life sometimes is."

"…Are you angry?"

"No."

"Then why do you say think about how pathetic life is? Why not think about how wonderful life is?"

"Because… If you think about happy memories, it'll be harder to sleep but if you think about sad stuff, you could just cry yourself to sleep. But whatever, it's just a joke." I said. "…A silly joke."

"You sounded like a pessimist."

I glared at her.

"Do you really have that much bad memories? I thought you don't have any. Well, you're quite serious sometimes and sometimes you crack jokes and sometimes you can be really scary. Really, especially when you're pissed and starts to load your guns or scream some crazy words but of course Plutia is scarier I guess well she's sadistic when she transforms. But you seems cheerful besides that."

I stared at her. "Cheerful?"

"Happy?"

I shrugged.

"You don't look sleepy and if you sleep now then you'll wake up really early tomorrow whereas everyone are still in their dreamlands."

"I feel tired because I mostly sleeps at this hour." It's a lie.

"Then change that bad habit."

"Bad habit? I think you're the one that has to change your 'bad' habit." I said.

"Oh c'mon it's not a bad habit, it's a fun habit."

"Bad habits can seem fun sometimes."

"Uh-huh."

"Goodnight."

"Night." She sang.

I left.

**Neptune**

"Nep-Nep, where's Iffy?" Compa asked.

"Huh? Oh, she said that she's going to bed." I said.

"But it's still early."

"I know right. I told her that and she said that she usually sleeps at this hour so it's like a routine."

"What? That's a lie. She never sleeps before 11 pm." Compa said.

I sighed. "I should've remembered that she's pretty cunning."

"Hehe… Nep-Nep just got fooled."

"How do you know?"

"We had a few sleepovers and she told me that too."

"Wait, you guys had sleepovers without me?"

"Histy said not to always tell you because you have to get serious with your duty."

"URGH dammit Histy." I mumbled.

"Histy's been busy lately." I said.

"That's because she's been doing your job and hers." Noire said.

"Aw, that's so nice of her."

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"But still, why did she lied? She doesn't want to play with us anymore?" I asked.

"Maybe she's just exhausted for today."

"Oh c'mon, she barely did anything today."

"But we went for hiking."

"All of us does."

**Iffy**

I sobbed, with a hand on my right eye.

I gripped the sink tightly and a small hand touched mine.

"You could call some friends-"

"No." I shot back.

They were red… Again… After I've worked so hard… Am I even angry…!?

I coughed out some more blood.

"I hate this." I spat.

"Yeah well no one likes spitting blood every few seconds." Scarlet said.

"Yuck."

"Yup."

"If my head wasn't spinning then I would try to make a dent in your carefree tone right now."

"Good luck with that." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess things are going to get a little bit more serious now :)<strong>


	12. Alice

_**?**_

"Meow!"

The cat then stared at me with it's pretty golden eyes.

"Meow…" I said more softly this time.

"Meow." It finally replied while licking it's soft white paw.

I pat it twice.

"Your fur's so soft."

The cat meowed again.

"Eheehee!"

Then it jumped.

**IF**

"Thanks."

"You should really take a break, Iffy."

"If you hadn't realized, we've been having too much sleepovers, hangouts, camping, and some other stuffs. I don't want to get rusty."

"You won't Iffy because you can't work if you're sick."

"I told you Compa, I'm not sick."

"Then why do you need all of these for?" She asked.

"I told you, I'm out of stock."

"What are you even using them for?"

"I got badly bruised sometimes from doing quests so I took them." I said.

"Badly bruised? You should've come to me and not take stuff like these. It's bad for your health."

"I don't want to disturb you."

"But you never disturb me." She said. "Which I wish you would." She added.

"Then I wouldn't want to break the record."

"Okay so 3 bottles enough?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Next time you should just come to me okay?"

"I guess."

"No, it must be 'okay I will'."

"…Okay I will…?"

"That's better. Bye Iffy."

"You're sneaky sometimes." Scarlet said after I entered my rented house.

"That's good right?"

"Did she taught you that?"

"Who?"

"My colleague."

"She's not your colleague, I am. She's your sister."

"But I'm definitely more mature than her." She said.

"No you're not."

She growled.

I went to one of the cupboards in the living room. _It's empty so I guess I'll store them here_.

"It's dusty."

"Then you clean it." I said.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're the one bothered by it being dusty right?" I tried smiling innocently.

"Well not a chance."

"Hmph." I walked to the nearest couch and slumped against the cushions there, exhausted.

**Uni**

"Here you go, Uni." She said.

"Geez, thanks Gear."

"It's okay, you're not the only one." She said. "I've got Ram and Rom's too."

_Now that's just weird._

"So you're going to go visit them now?" I asked.

"No, they came yesterday and we played for an hour or two before their sister picked them up."

"Well, sorry for making you came all the way here. I got some errands to do and now I have to go train. So bye Gear. Thanks again!"

"Your welcome!" She left.

"Uni." My sister called.

"Yes?"

"Have you got your stuffs back?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I need you to do a favor for me." My sister said.

"What is it?"

"I need you to persuade someone so she'll come here."

"Who?" I asked.

"A girl named Alice."

"Alice?"

**?**

"Someone's looking for you."

"You know my answer."

"It's a girl named Uni."

I was about to leave through the door, just a few inches away,

"She's the most persistent one. I still don't get why you refused the promotion." I stopped but I still didn't look at her as she goes on. "Everyone wants it, well except you."

"Told ya already. I don't want it so just give it to them already." I said, annoyed. _You people are just being stupid._

"Why not? More people will know you and won't it be good?"

"No."

I left through the door before she could say something else. Which she did.

"Hey, you forgot your payment! It's salary day!" Marina said happily.

"URGH!" I muttered under my breath as I walk in.

After that, I was in the hallway and a girl just ran pass me and barged into the room I'd just left. I don't know why and nor do I even care. So I started walking.

But I wasn't out of the hearing distance by then.

"Is Alice here yet?!" She practically screamed at the top of her lungs but sadly she was out of breath so it came out funny. I giggled soundlessly with a hand covering my mouth. But I still haven't stopped walking.

_So she's looking for Alice. Marina must've gave her the wrong directions for this place, just like she does to the rest who says they're looking for me. And well, since the other informants _wants_ the promotion crap I didn't care about, I'm so sure they won't help anyone who's looking for me, seen it for myself by accident. Poor girl. Poor them._

_Well sorry 'bout that but I don't want to meet you, ehehe._

"Please! I need to talk to her!" I heard the girl yelleda yelling mixed with pants.

"I'm sorry, but she could be anywhere." I heard Marina said. "She's hard to find. Really."

"Ahahahaha…" I giggled as quiet as I can.

_Nice half white lie. 'She could be anywhere', you know I'm still in this floor because the windows have what I call blockers. 'She's hard to find', sometimes true. Depends on whether I want you to find me or not or to just play hide and seek with me and my friends._

Soon I was out of hearing distance. _Oopsy, too bad I'm not interested enough to walk back and eavesdrop._

When I was out of the building, I walked through the back alley. It's sunset now. A warm wind blew past me, lifting my hair. My ugly glossy white hair. _Tsk_. I bit my lower lip till it starts bleeding as a blurry memory came to my thoughts. Memories might be blurry for me, but the feelings aren't.

_Heh…_ I could just laugh at those memories. Those pitiful memories. How pitiful I was.

A movement came from the back of my head.

"You would really drive yourself crazy." A friend asked.

"Aren't everybody is?" I looked up at the sky. _Yes, _the sky. A pretty pale red sky. I started humming a tune.

With both hands clasped together behind my back, I strolled my way out of the back alley.

**IF**

**Sorry 'bout that. Got a little unstable but now it's fine.**

**Must've hurt quite a lot huh? You know, no one can**

**stops it from crashing so you should come back. This**

**place is actually yours, after all. Even after you divided it.**

**At least just come back and settle it.**

"Geez." I complained. "Can't she just accept the fact that it's all hers now?"

"It's not a fact, Falyn. You may gave the place to her and all but the people? She had insisted on making it fair so it became half and half and the other half wants you and the other half wants her. You should be happy."

"I'm not. What did she tell those people anyway? That I'll be back? Then that's not even a white lie, that's a total lie."

"'She'll be back one day. I'm just a replacement.' That's what she said."

I sighed. "She's not a replacement."

**It's fine. I'm not coming back,**

**I thought I've told you and the rest that.**

**It may still be divided for now but you **

**Of course have control there. **

**-XXX (name)**

My index finger hover around the 'send' button for a while.

"You might as well say it now." Scarlet said.

I sighed then I added,

**Oh, and please just stop telling the people**

**That I'll come back or whatever.**

**Thanks.**

I finally click the send button.

"Hey… What date is it?"

"Go and check the calendar yourself." Was the reply I get.

"Oh c'mon."

"I won't spoil you, you annoying seven-year old."

"Hey, at least acknowledge my age when use this thing."

"You're not using it."

"W-well that's because it's broken and you're fixing it." I stomped my right food.

She turn to face me. Oh-oh.

"Are you throwing a tantrum? Isn't that what a kid would do?"

"Oh shut up!" I blushed before going to my bedroom.

**Alice**

"And so, she finally snaps and screams that it's an order from Lastation's CPU and well, who cares!?" That lady goes on and on.

"Is that true?" I asked my mentor.

"Nah, just ignore her. She didn't shout, she just said it. She's a nice girl." Marina said and then looked at Helen and said "She just sits in the same room with me, she doesn't even talk with Uni. I did. So don't pay attention to that garbage-mouthed. If you haven't noticed, she's drunk with her so-called friends."

"They reek." I said or maybe complained.

"Hah! They always reek, Alice." Marina laughed.

I smiled. "So, she's really that persistent to find me…"

"Yup, I would say "Go for it!' to meet the CPU well unless you're wanted because you did something bad but that's impossible. Tour barely want attention and you barely even speak with someone who bores you."

I giggled. "Tell me more, tell me!" I said like a five year old.

"Well, she said that she'll be back tomorrow." She asked.

"Okay." I got up.

"Hey, you're going home already?"

"You know I don't like crowds. Especially if there's an alcoholic around." I glared at those informants and desk workers. They were all drunk.

"Yeah, they reek. Fine, you can go home early today well even though you always escaped." She shrugged.

I waved before going out.

"What a drag." I sighed.

"Tell me about it." Was the reply I got.

"What happened? Yesterday. My fever vanished."

"It starts to rise again."

"Oh…"

**Uni**

There was no one near the riverbank. Am I late? Or too early?

I decided to just sit on the grass near the water and wait. There are kids playing ball near the houses and some villagers talking and walking around, shopping. I stared at the view before me and soon got lost in thought.

This area is so peaceful, I never came here often. The last time I came was with my sister, to patrol. And that's it. Gear told me that whenever she and her sister got near a pool or lake or anything that consists lots of water, they'll always get into a water fight. That sounds fun.

Bet if I just splash some water to my sister… She'd be angry.

A soft purr snapped me back to reality. A black kitty curled up on my lap. When did it-

"Heya!" I looked behind me. A girl with a plain black beanie is leaning over behind me with both her hands behind her back.

"Huh? Oh!" I jumped and my reaction had also made the kitty jumped.

"Heehee, sorry. Did I startle you? I love surprises. I guess you don't?" She said.

"Oh, I'm fine with surprises. So, you're Alice?" I asked.

"Yup!" She then squats for a moment and the black kitty who's sitting beside my right foot, hopped to her hands.

"Is she yours?" I asked.

She looked at me as if I had said something weird.

"Nah, he just sticks around."

"_So it's a stray?" I wanted to ask but hold myself back thinking it would made her angry._

Not one of us said anything for a couple of seconds, it's really awkward and I can't help but feel bad. After all, I was the one who called her here. I was clearly told that she had always refused but then, she agreed to see me. I shouldn't waste this chance.

"You seem to be a nice person." She suddenly said, making me look at her in the eyes. That's when I noticed, her eyes. They were pretty. It has a soft red velvet color.

And then I finally snapped out of it and realized what she'd said just now.

"N-no-"

"No? So… You're not a nice person?" She asked.

"No! I mean, um well… I guess I could consider myself nice but well…" _Well, well what? I can't think of anything. This is so embarrassing._

"Sometimes people who considers themselves nice are nice. But not all of them, it could just be an illusion they created to escape their own bitter truth. Or, they just don't know that they're actually cruel… Which one are you?"

_What is it with this girl?_

_But what she'd said, I guess it's true. Could this be… The reason she had refused to see many people?_

"I… I think- no. I _am_ the first one. The one who considers themselves nice, and are nice." _I shouldn't be doubtful. I don't think she likes people like that. I had to remember to mean the things I'll say to her from now._

"That's good." She said.

"Which one are you?" _Idiot! Why did I say that? _I could feel myself punching myself in the guts.

"I am a cruel person. And I won't lie about that."

"You're not cruel!" I literally screamed at her. _Oh no, no no no no no no no! What did I just do?!_

She raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No! Of course not!" _STOP SCREAMING!_

"Eheeheehee!" She giggled. "You're funny."

"Huh?"

"Meoww…" The black cat said.

"But… Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Do you like animals?"

"Yup. I have pet bandicoot named Cratchie." I said.

"What about weapons? Your weapon of choice I mean."

"A rifle. I have a thing about artilleries. How about you?"

"A dagger."

"A dagger? Why?" I asked but then she looked like she remembered something painful. So I added, "Oh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"…Because I like how knives look like, and so I thought that it was a knife at first." Then she added more cheerfully, "But I don't use it that much anymore. So I guess, my weapon of choice now is a sword." She smiled.

I smiled back, relieved.

"So, what exactly do you want from me?" I can feel her tone starts to get a little serious despite this whole time it is always covered by a cheerful demeanor.

"My sister wants to see you."

"Why?" She looks a little confused. "She wants to arrest me? For what?"

"No! Of course not! She just, needs your help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, there's been monsters rampaging all around, not in the city though. Only near."

"So… What? You're a CPU candidate and your sister is a CPU, you have your own power, military forces and weapons. You can just easily eliminate them."

"There's too many… And they're really strong, and some of them are not really listed so it's an unknown species or hybrid. And well, it's like chaos out there. It's also happening everywhere, not only Lastation. My sister found out about you, being the best monster informant even though she had also found out that you'd refused many promotions, how many and all. All she can do is to find out more about you so she found out that you're a skilled to fight and all. So we really need your help, PLEASE."

"How did she found out about my promotions and that I refused nearly all of them? She hacked the system? This is Lastation, it's supposed to be the place with the strongest firewalls."

"She didn't hack, I just informed her because I kept on asking your fellow colleagues."

"Colleagues… I never worked with any of the informants here. I work alone." She said.

"Yes, so, will you help us?"

She sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"About that… Can we just go and meet my sister?" I asked.

"How many servants do you have at your place?"

"Servants? Just around 30 I think since it's a pretty big place."

"Okay then, as long as there's not too many 'humans' around."

"Okay…" _Geez, what does she have against people?_

"Wow… I love your garden, Uni!" She exclaimed as we passed the garden.

"Thanks, I liked it here too-" _Wait… Did she just say my name? Come to think of it, I had NEVER told her my name before. How did she…?_

"Uh, Alice? How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, you didn't know? Sometimes I love to eavesdrop on the conversations of those people who're looking for me with my _friend_. I just want to see if it's really worth to meet them, to know what they want and sometimes to just see they're struggle. If I got bored, I always leave before it even ends."

"So, you were listening?"

"Yup! Oh and, you didn't even notice me as you ran pass me the other day."

"You were in the hallway? Wait… There was someone... With a black jacket and a hood on… That was you?!"

"Ahahahahaha! YEAH!" She laughed and spun around making her frilly black and white camisole dress swayed. She is also wearing a light blue ribbon, tying some of her hair into a small thin pony tail. Her hair looks so pretty, it's a glossy white… Making me slightly jealous.

"Hey, hey Uni!" She called. "May I see your bandicoot?"

"Sure, he usually hops around in my sister's office. You could see it once we get there."

"I can't wait!" She said like a little girl. Well actually, she _does_ act like a little girl.

Then I saw her say something. I can't hear…

"Okay, we're here Alice." I said as we're in front of sis's office.

"…Okay." She's looking at the floor, gloomily? _What on earth happened?! _

_Did I insult her on the way here? Is it because of the servants we encountered? But there were only two… Is she really that shy? Or wait… Is she nervous now? I DON'T KNOW!_

"Uni…?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"She's… Not a bad person right?"

_Oh… So that's it._

"No, she's not." I said calmly and smiled a little even though she wasn't looking at me.

There was no one inside as we entered. "We should just wait here, it's fine right?" I asked.

"No, it's okay."

"Oh, wait. You want to see Cratchie right? Here he is." I opened his cage and he hopped out. "Here you go." I handed him to her.

She stared at it and Cratchie is also staring at her while making some soft whimpers. Then her right hand pokes it's belly a few times.

"You must really love it so much to feed it so much." She finally smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Yeah… He's actually pretty greedy with food so I just kept feeding it all the time. It sometimes surprise me that he could still hop that fast."

She giggled. "You're cute." She said to Cratchie.

Then the door opened.

"Sis." I said.

"Oh, the both of you are here already. Sorry for the wait." She said.

Alice handed Cratchie back to me and I put him back in his cage.

Alice and sis sat on the opposite sides of the couches. "Uh, I'll go first." I said.

"You can stay, Uni." Sis said.

"Okay." I sat beside Alice.

She doesn't look nervous one bit. So I guess just now she was only thinking whether sis is a bad person or not.

"I'm Noire." Sis said.

"I know. Alice." Alice said. "…I'm Alice." She then added.

_Okay, maybe she _is_ nervous._

"I'm really glad you come, considering all of the people you had refused to see." Sis said.

"I just thought… Uni is a nice person and that's why I decided to show up." Alice said.

"Oh." Sis looked at me. I had to look away.

"Anyway," Sis said. "I guess Uni have told you about the rampaging monsters?"

"Yeah."

"I need your help, since you really have a lot of experience with a lot of monsters, maybe you could help me by identifying them their weakness and also help us eliminate those monsters to a normal level."

…

…

…

_Is she going to say no? Why is she silent? Something for sure must be going on inside her head. _Thoughts raced in my mind.

Then she looked away.

"Of course you'll get paid and all-" My sister said.

"I don't care about that." Alice suddenly said. "…Fine. I'll help you then."

"Thank you. You could work in one of the empty offices in this building as one of my thank you gifts."

"…I'm going to have to think about that."

"Great, take your time and since you've agreed on helping us with the monsters rampages, here's the list on where theses monster's recent rampage." Sis said, handing her an few papers. "Oh and, Uni will help you."

_What?_

"Right Uni?" Sis asked.

"Yeah!" I said.


End file.
